Enamorados
by Buulmaa237
Summary: Rika Sasaki se ha casado con su Prof. de Primaria Yoshiyuki Terada.Viven en felicidad completa. Pero... ¿Acaso algo malo puede destruir a esta pareja perfecta? Cap 18 fin! 19 léan!
1. Compromiso y helados

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionarán son de mi propiedad. Son del Grupo CLAMP.

La clase de Lengua había terminado con el anuncio de las campanas de la Escuela Tomoeda.

* * *

Todos los alumnos se retiraban, menos una. Rika.

Rika Sasaki siempre se quedaba durante el descanso aunque sea unos segundos para observar al Profesor Terada.

El Profesor Terada era muy conocido en el colegio por su amabilidad y por el gran cariño que tenían sus alumnos por él.

Quizás era eso lo que la atraía. O quizás sea el gran parecido físico que mantenía con su padre, el cual pasaba largas temporadas viajando por su trabajo.

Cuando todos los alumnos ya se habían retirado, el Profesor se decidió a llamar a Rika.

- Rika, ven, necesito hablarte. (Dijo ruborizado)

Rika, no podía creerlo: jamás la había llamado por su nombre, y mucho menos tratarla de "Tú".

Así que se decidió a acercarse a él, pensando que sería lo que tenía que decirle.

El Profesor sacó de su portafolio una cajita negra aterciopelada.

- Le dije a la vendedora que éste sería un anillo de compromiso.

Inmediatamente, él abrió la caja, dejando ver un hermoso anillo. Sencillo, pero infinitamente hermoso. Luego, tomó la mano de Rika y se lo puso en el dedo anular.

- Quiero que lo cuides mucho Rika, porque… (No se atrevió a terminar)

- Dígame…

- Porque… (Rubor) éste anillo en unos años será tu anillo en nuestra boda.

Rika se sentía la niña más feliz del mundo.

- Lo cuidaré mucho Profesor Terada. (Rubor)

- No debes decirme así, mientras estemos solos, dime Yoshiyuki, así como yo te llamo por tu nombre, Rika.

Las campanas volvieron a sonar. El descanso había terminado.

- Debo irme, Profes… Yoshiyuki.

- No te preocupes. Nos vemos en la clase de deportes. Adiós Rika.

Y le da un beso en la mejilla, lo suficientemente cerca de los labios. Rika aún no creía lo que vivía.

Luego, entraron todos al salón. Y ahora vendrían las preguntas de sus amigas, preocupadas por su ausencia en el descanso.

- ¿Pasó algo malo Rika?

- No, ¿Por qué los preguntas Naoko?

- Es que no estuviste en el descanso Rika.

- Gracias por preguntar, pero no es nada.

- ¿Y ése anillo tan hermoso Rika?

- Ah… este… en el próximo descanso les contaré.

- De acuerdo.

- Se los prometo.

La hora de Matemática con la Profesora Mitsuki, transcurrió de forma rápida para Rika, pero no para Naoko, Chiharu, Sakura y Tomoyo. Les preocupaba Rika. Y tenían miedo de que algo malo pudiese haberle pasado.

Finalmente llegó el descanso y la hora de explicaciones.

- ¿Nos vas a decir qué te pasó Rika?

- Esta bien Sakura. Amigas, el Profesor Terada me dio éste anillo.

Todas: ¿Qué?

- Así es. Me lo regaló, diciéndome que lo compro como anillo de compromiso, y que lo cuide ya que… algún día sería el anillo de nuestra boda.

Rika estaba totalmente ruborizada y alegre. Sus amigas, aunque sorprendidas, compartían su felicidad, ya que sabían cuánto quería Rika al Profesor.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad, Rika sabía que sólo debía esperar, ella tenía 11 años, y se podía casar a los 16.

No le contó a su madre, prefirió guardar el secreto. Sólo lo sabían sus amigas. Y sabía que en ellas, ése secreto sería secreto hasta que todo se sepa.

* * *

Las clases del Profesor Terada continuaron como de costumbre, sólo que siempre se ruborizaba cuando observaba a Rika.

Y como no podían salir y verse en público, ya que ella aún era una niña, y él era un adulto, solían verse en la biblioteca para platicar, o comentarse alguna cosa.

Una mañana…

La última clase del año con el Prof. Terada ya había terminado. Y Rika estaba algo desanimada. Ya pasaría a 7mo año, y eso significaba que no tendrían más a su querido Profesor.

Yoshiyuki había notado muy extraña a Rika durante la clase. Así que decidió esperar a que todos se fueran para hablar con ella.

- Rika, ¿Qué te sucede? Te noté muy extraña.

- Es que… es tu última clase. Ya no te tendré más como Prof. Yoshiyuki

- Lo sé. Yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero… ¿Tienes la tarde libre, no es así?

- Si…

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado? Yo te invito. Conozco una heladería muy linda.

- Pero… no deben vernos juntos…

- Pero ya no eres más mi alumna. Nos veremos en la Heladería de la calle Yoshitka, a las 4, es al frente de una mercería.

- Si, la conozco. Debo irme. Nos veremos luego.

Y le da un beso en la mejilla a su Prof. Y se marcha.

* * *

Rika había llegado a su casa casi en tiempo récord. Para su suerte, su madre no estaba. Tenía una reunión de trabajo, así que le dejó escrito que llegaría muy tarde.

Rika se bañó, se secó el cabello, se vistió con un hermoso vestido rosa, hasta las rodillas, con un moñito rojo en el pecho. (Como los de Sakura) Y se fue a su encuentro con su prometido.

Cuando Rika pasó por la Heladería eran las 3.55, y pudo ver que Yoshiyuki ya estaba allí esperándola. Así que entró.

- Hola…

- Rika, llegaste. Toma, esto es para ti.

Yoshiyuki le entregó a Rika una bolsa de regalo color rosa, con un oso de felpa parecido al que ella había confeccionado para él tiempo atrás.

- Espero que te guste, lo hice yo mismo.

- Es hermoso, gracias. Lo cuidaré mucho.

- No es nada. Ahora dime, ¿Qué gustos quieres?

- Crema de fresas con chantilly.

- Yo iba a pedir lo mismo. Tenemos mucho en común Rika.

Y así, estuvieron en la heladería comiendo su helado tranquilamente, hablando de sus cosas cada uno, y de los planes futuros.

Luego, Yoshiyuki acompaño a Rika a su casa. Quedaron en llamarse.

* * *

Rika: Ahhhh (suspiro) ¿Recuerdas ése día, que fuimos a tomar un helado, luego de terminar el semestre?

- Claro que lo recuerdo. No podría olvidarlo. Pero vallamos a dormir que es tarde, mañana tengo clases.

- Por supuesto mi amor. Mañana veré a mis amigas, a si que también tengo que madrugar.


	2. Casamiento y noche de bodas

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionarán son de mi propiedad. Son del Grupo CLAMP**

**Ahora voy a empezar a comentar un poco sobre la Noche de Bodas de la pareja protagonista.**

**El capítulo anterior es una pequeña introducción, que luego se transformará en una conclusión.**

* * *

Rika y Yoshiyuki se habían casado en una ceremonia sencilla.

Para sorpresa y alegría de Rika, sus padres no se opusieron a la relación, y mucho menos a la Boda.

A su madre sólo le molesto el hecho de que Rika jamás le haya comentado algo sobre su amor secreto, pero  
comprendió muy bien los sentimientos de su hija.

La celebración fue también muy muy sencilla, que fue en casa de Rika, junto a sus padres y sus amistades más cercanas para ambos, con un champagne y una torta hecha por la misma Rika.

Cuando todos los invitados se marcharon, Rika y Yoshiyuki partieron a dónde sería su casa: La casa de Yoshiyuki.

Al llegar, él le dió un pequeño recorrido mostrándole la casa, el jardín y por último las habitaciones, terminando justo en su habitación.

**- ¿Qué piensas, te gustó?**

**- Es muy linda, el jardín tan amplio... como lo ví un poco muerto, cuando apenas tenga tiempo me dedicaré a  
arreglarlo.**

**- Si perdóna, es que no soy muy bueno en jardinería.**

**- No es problema. Me encantaría ponerlo muy bonito.**

Yoshiyuki comenzó a acercarse a Rika, la tomó por la cintura, la apretó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla, de una manera  
muy pasional. Era la primera vez que se besában de ésa manera.

Rika comenzó a sentirse cada vez más extasiada, y cuando estaban a punto de caer en la cama, Rika paró.

**- Discúlpame Rika si fui muy impulsivo. Si quieres podemos... bueno... esperar.**

**- Sólo déjame pasar al cuarto de junto para cambiarme. (Rubor)**

**- Adelante, ésta es TU casa, y no debes pedirme permiso para nada.**

Rika fue al cuarto de junto y decidió ponerse el baby Doll que Tomoyo le había diseñado exclusivamente para ella, para ésta ocasión.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se dirigió a la habitación.

Al entrar, pudo ver que Yoshiyuki estaba sentado en la cama, mirándo fijamente el suelo. Cuando él notó su presencia,  
levantó la mirada para ver a su esposa.

Rika tenía puesto un Baby Doll hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, de sedas y rasos color blanco, con un poco de encaje en el pecho, y unos tirantes de puntilla fina.

**- Estas hermosa mi amor.**

**- (rubor) Gracias.**

Yoshiyuki sólo llevaba puesto unos boxers negros. Así que inmediatamente Rika al verlo se puso roja.

Él se acercó, la besó muy tranquilamente, hasta que los besos volvieron a ser más pasionales y mucho más fuertes.  
Riak fue cediendo. Yoshiyuki comenzó a bajar sus manos, primero pasando por sus pechos, tocándolos y llevándose la sorpresa de que eran bastante grandes.  
Luego fue bajando hasta su cintura, sus glúteos y finalmente sus piernas, las cuáles exploró totalmente para más tarde  
caer en la cama.  
Hasta éste momento, Yoshiyuki ya se había desecho de sus boxers, dejando a la vista de Rika su miembro erecto.  
Rika había sido despojada de la única prenda que tenía puesta.

Se acercaba el momento. Yoshiyuki se posó sobre ella y se acercó a su oído antes de penetrarla.

**- ¿Quieres que sigamos?**

**- S..si.**

**- No te preocupes, no te lastimaría nunca.**

Y dicho esto, la penetró lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a ella, y a la vez, de que ella se acostumbre a  
él.

Rika comenzó a gemir, primero por dolor, pero con el correr de los segundos, ése mismo dolor se transformó  
en placer.  
Yoshiyuki al notar que Rika ya estaba mejor, decidió aumentar la velocidad de su ritmo, llevándolos a ambos al orgamos varias veces en la noche.

Finalmente, él terminó dentro de ella. Y ambos cayeron en la cama, totalmente cansados.

**- ¿Te sientes bien Rika?**

**- Si... ah (suspiro) Estoy muy cansada. **

**- Yo también. Quiero pedirte disculpas si fui muy brusco... Sé que es tu primera vez...**

**- (Rika lo interrumpió) Estuvo todo bien. (Sonrisa)**

**- Te amo, más que a nadie. (Y le da un beso)**

**- Y yo a ti.**

Y nuestra parejita protagonista se dispuso a descansar. Ella se dio la vuelta para poder ver la luna que se reflejaba en la ventana de la habitación, entonces él la tomó por la cintura, enredó sus piernas con las de Rika y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Rika por su parte tenía el brazo de su marido como almohada. Pero por alguna razón no podía dormir.

**- ¿Será el calor? O quizás... (sonrisa y rubor)**

No podía olvidar lo que acababa de vivir, ni tampoco todos los momentos que rezó y pidió por que su ex Profesor sea feliz.  
Ahora sabía que ambos estaban destinados de alguna u otra forma a estar juntos... para siempre.

Nuestra protagonista se quedó dormida. La venció el sueño y el cansancio.

* * *

**_Mil perdones, pero lo borré sin querer, y bueno, tuve que escribirlo de nuevo.  
Gracias!_**


	3. Cena y noticias

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionarán son de mi propiedad. Son del Grupo CLAMP**

* * *

** Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionarán son de mi propiedad. Son del Grupo CLAMP.**

**

* * *

**

Rika fue la primera en despertar. Se dio vuelta, y vió a su amado tranquilamente dormido, junto a ella, tomándola por la cintura, con sus piernas enredadas en las de ella.

**- Te ves tan tierno durmiendo. (Y le dió un beso en la mejilla)**

Eran las 9 de la mañana. Entonces Rika decidió levantarse para preparar el desayuno.

Se bañó, se vistió, y puso manos a la obra en el desayuno.

**- ¿Qué prepararé?...**

En la heladera había pescado, unos huevos, verduras, y en las puertas de la cocina, habia para preparar sopa, y arroz.

Al cabo de 30 min, Rika había preparado un desayuno excepcional: pescado frito, arroz, y un poco de sopa.

Pensó en ir a despertar a su marido, entonces subió escaleras arriba y encontró a Yoshiyuki recién salido de la ducha, con sólo una toalla en la cintura.

Rika se sonrojó al verlo. No podía evitarlo. Pero debía admitir que verlo así la volvía loca.

**- Buenos dias... Ya preparé el desayuno.**

**- Buenos días mi amor (mientras se acerca a ella, la toma por la cintura y comienza a besarla), sentí el olor a pescado  
frito... **

Y ambos cayeron en la cama, él sobre Rika. Y comenzaron a besarse. Cuando todo iba a llegado a algo...

**- Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar...**

**- Perdóname Rika, si te incomodé, no era mi intención. Es que recién nos casamos... y bueno (rubor) desee tanto tenerte.**

**- (Rubor y sonrisa) No te preocupes. Debo decirte que yo también deseaba estar contigo. Pero, espero que me entiendas.**

**- Claro que te entenderé. Ya me visto y bajo a desayunar.**

**- Bueno, yo arreglaré la habitación.**

Mientras Yoshiyuki se vestía, Rika arreglaba la cama, limpiaba la habitación y doblaba la ropa.

**- Creo que soy el hombre más afortunado en tenerte.**

**- (Rubor) Bajémos a desayunar**

Ya en la cocina...

**- Rika, te felicito, este desayuno sabe riquísimo. **

**- Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste.**

**- Desde que eras pequeña sabía que eras buena para esto.**

**- ¿Y cómo lo sabías?**

**- Cuando me regalaste esé pedazo de pastel... estaba delicioso, recuerdo que te lo comenté...**

**- (Rubor) Si, lo recuerdo.**

El desayuno continuó tranquilamente. Ambos hablaban de sus cosas y planeaban el día.

Luego, Rika levantó los platos, pero Yoshiyuki se dispuso a lavarlos, ya que como ella había cocinado, al menos a él le tocaba lavar.

Rika se arregló y decidió ir a hacer unas compras, ya que había pocos alimentos.

Yoshiyuki se dispuso a lavar la ropa.

Y al cabo de 1 hora Rika ya había regresado con muchos alimentos, y la casa brillaba de limpieza.

**- ¡Ya regresé!**

**- Hola, que bueno que volviste, ¿Qué te parece la casa?**

**- Quedó muy bien.**

Y el teléfono sonó... atendió la llamada Yoshiyuki, que estaba más cerca del teléfono.

-** Familia Terada, habla Yoshiyuki.**

**- Terada, ¿Cómo estás? Habla Hiroshi**

**- Hiroshi, qué sorpresa. Estoy muy bien. Ayer me casé.**

**- Ésa es una gran noticia. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar, con tu esposa? Debo comentarte algo...**

**- Aceptamos la invitación. **

**- De acuerdo. Hoy por la noche en mi casa. A las 7.**

**- Está bien. Nos veremos. Adiós.**

**- Adiós.**

Yoshiyuki le comentó todo a Rika.

Tiempo después, ambos almorzaron y decidieron dormir un poco por la tarde. La pequeña fiesta de Bodas los había dejado algo cansados.

Subieron escaleras arriba y se acostaron juntos.

Él había tomado gusto por abrazarla por atrás, tomarla por su cintura y enredar sus piernas con las de ella.

A Rika no le molestaba, le encantaba.

Y entre beso y caricia, ambos llegaron nuevamente en donde habían parado a la mañana.

Hicieron el amor varias veces. Rika ya se estaba acostumbrando, y ahora sus gemidos no serían de dolor, sino de placer.

Luego quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados.

El despertador sonó. Eran las 6.

**- Se nos hace tarde para irnos. Rika despierta.**

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**- ¡Llegaremos tarde!**

Aún tenían que bañarse, vestirse, arreglarse. Quedaba mucho y muy poco tiempo.

Decidieron bañarse juntos, para ahorrar tiempo.

Luego se vistieron, Rika ayudó a Yoshiyuki con su corbata y luego pudo peinarse bien.

Igual Yoshiyuki. Y por suerte, habían terminado justo a las 7.

Él llamó a un taxi, y en 5 min estuvieron en la casa de Hiroshi, amigo de Yoshiyuki y ex profesor de Rika.

Tocaron el timbre y salió a recibirlos Hiroshi.

**- Buenas noches Terada. Buenas noches Sasaki. Jamás pensé que ambos eran novios.**

**- Buenas noches (respondieron ambos)**

**- Bueno, ya me contarán. Pasen, están en su casa.**

Ya dentro de la casa, se sentaron a cenar. Nuestra pareja protagonista le contó a Hiroshi su historia y los detalles de la Boda.

Luego hiroshi decidió contarle a Terada la noticia que tiempo antes le había comentado.

**- Terada, como sabes, soy el nuevo director de la secundaria Tomoeda.**

**- Si, lo sé.**

**- Bueno, quiero que formes parte de la secundaria. Te quiero como profesor de Deportes.**

**Quiero agradecer a biscochia U-u. Me encantó tu opinión y agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un review.**

**Gracias y tomaré en cuenta tu opinión. Ahora es el comienzo de los problemas. jeje**

**Un beso!**

* * *


	4. Celebración y comienzo

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionarán son de mi propiedad. Son del Grupo CLAMP**

* * *

**- ¿Quieres que enseñe Deportes en la Secundaria Tomoeda?**

**- Por supuesto. Haces un muy buen trabajo en la primaria. No dudo que continúes así.**

**- Bueno... es que me tomaste por sorpresa. Déjame pensarlo tranquilo en casa.**

**- Claro Terada, tómate tu tiempo. Pero necesito que me lo comuniques 1 semana antes que empiece el  
nuevo semestre.**

**- Falta 1 mes. Te responderé pronto, sólo deja que lo piense.**

**- Es una muy buena oportunidad. Ofrecen buen sueldo, pero bueno, tienes que pensarlo y ver tus tiempos.  
Además ya no estas solo, ya te has casado y pronto vendrán los hijos.**

Yoshiyuk y Rika se miraron. No pensaron en hijos.

La cena continuó, luego tomaron café.

Nuestra parejita decidió retirarse ya que se estaba volviendo muy tarde.

**- Piénsalo Terada.**

**- Lo haré. Buenas noches Hiroshi, gracias por todo.**

**- Buenas noches Hiroshi-sensei.**

**- Buenas noches, nos veremos.**

Volvieron en taxi, y en la casa...

-** Ahh (Bostezo) me siento algo cansada. Iré a dormir.**

**- Si, yo también.**

Ya en la cama...

**- Rika, ¿Qué opinas de la propuesta de Hiroshi?**

**- No lo sé. Parece una buena propuesta, pero él tiene razón. Debes ver tus tiempos.**

**- Y... ¿Qué tal sobre los "hijos"?**

**- (Rubor) Creo que... debemos esperar. Quiero dedicarme al jardín y a arreglar la casa. **

**- Tienes razón. Mañana veré mis horarios en la Primaria Tomoeda, y decidiré.**

**- Buenas noches. (Un Beso)**

**- Buenas noches.**

Al día siguiente Yoshiyuki despertó primero y puso manos a la obra en el desayuno.

Preparó huevos revueltos, mariscos fritos y arroz con zanahorias y especias.

Subió escaleras arriba para despertar a su esposa.

**- Rika, despierta amor. El desayuno está servido.**

**- Buenos dias.**

**- Buenos días. **

**- En un momento bajo.**

Rika bajo vistiendo una pollera hasta más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus blancas y largas piernas, y una musculosa escotada, pero no tanto.

Su marido la miró de arriba a abajo admirando cada vez más el físico de su esposa.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, mientras Yoshiyuki verificaba sus horarios y meditaba sobre si aceptar o no el nuevo empleo.

**- Los horarios me dan perfectamente. Llegaría a casa a las 4 de la tarde todos los días.**

**- ¿Entonces que harás?**

**- Aceptaré el empleo. **

**- Me alegra mucho. Espero que todo marche bien**

**- Gracias mi amor.**

Más tarde, Yoshiyuki llamó a Hiroshi, aceptando la oferta de trabajo.

Para celebrar, Yoshiyuki invitó a Rika a cenar a un lujoso restaurant.

Por protocolo, él vistió pantalón de vestir, camisa y saco. Rika usó una falda tubo negra, con una camisita blanca un poco escotada, y unos zapatos de taco charolados. Estaban perfectos.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Yoshiyuki planeaba su semestre, y Rika hablaba sobre los cambios en decoración que le daría a la casa.

**- Quiero plantar rosas en el jardín y algunas azaleas, margaritas, y hasta flores de cerezo, si me lo permítes.**

**- Te dije que no debes pedirme permiso. Recuerda que es TU casa y siempre lo será.**

**- (Rubor) Me esforzaré mucho. Me gustaría que quede muy bonito.**

**- Estoy seguro de eso. (Y la toma de la mano)**

Cuado terminaron la cena, ambos se dirigieron a su hogar a descansar.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron las mejores para ambos.

Rika puso manos a la obra en el gran jardín de su casa, y ya se podían ver resultados, grandes resutados.  
El jardín se estaba llenando de vida.

Yoshiyuki preparó su material para el semestre que llegaba.

Ambos lograron cambiar la decoración de la casa. Ahora se veía mucho más espaciosa y llena de luz.

En ésas semanas, recibieron las visitas de familiares, y amigos de ambos.

La madre de Rika, en una de sus visitas, informó a su hija de que ella y su esposo se tendrían que ir a vivir a Hong Kong, por negocios de su padre.

Rika se puso algo triste, porque sus padres estarían lejos, pero su madre la consoló diciéndole que ella ya tenía un esposo y que no estaría sola.

* * *

**Era la noche anterior al comienzo del semestre escolar...**

Yoshiyuki estaba en la biblioteca terminando de preparar su maletín.

Rika estaba tomando un baño, para luego irse a acostar. Cuando estaba por salir del baño sintió un fuerte mareo, que la mantuvo sentada  
por varios segundos.

**- Será mejor que no le diga nada a Yoshiyuki, no debo preocuparlo, está muy ocupado con la escuela.**

Rika dejó pasar su malestar, y lo atribuyó al cambio de clima, ya que se aproximaba el otoño.

Al día siguiente, ambos se levantaron temprano.

Mientras Yoshiyuki se bañaba, Rika preparó su desayuno y su almuerzo.

**- Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.**

**- No es nada. **

**- Ya me voy o llegaré tarde.**

**- ¿No te olvidas nada?**

**- Mmm, no. Pero déjame besarte.**

Él la tomó por la cintura, y la besó apasionadamente.

**- Adiós.**

**- Adios, llegaré a las 4.**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que guste este epi. **

**Gracias nuevamente biscochia U-u.**

**Un beso!**


	5. Complicado y aturdido

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionarán son de mi propiedad. Son del Grupo CLAMP**

* * *

Mientras Rika hacía las tareas de la casa, Yoshiyuki llegaba a la Secundaria Tomoeda, donde trabajaría por la mañana.

**- Buenos días Terada.**

**- Buenos días Hiroshi.**

**- Ven, te mostraré las instalaciones.**

Ambos recorrieron todo el edificio. Y finalmente Hiroshi lo llevó al aula de Profesores para presentarlo con los demás.

**- buenos días a todos. Les presento al nuevo profesor de Deportes, Yoshiyuki Terada.**

**- Buenos días.**

Hiroshi fue presentándole a todos los profesores, los cuáles de mostraron muy amables con Yoshiyuki, hasta que llegó una  
peculiar profesora.

**- Terada, ella es Nana Mizuki, ella enseña en la clase de porristas, asi que compartiran clases.**

**- Es un gusto conocerla Srita Mizuki**

Mizuki era una mujer envidiable. De piel blanca, ojos verdes, pelo castaño largo lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda. Delgada,  
con atributos difíciles de no notar.  
Cuando ella apenas llegó y lo vió quedó hipnotizada. Le atrajo desde un primer momento Yoshiyuki

**- No, el gusto es mío. Será un placer trabajar juntos. (sonrisa coqueta)**

* * *

Yoshiyuki no le dió importancia a su gesto femenino. En el fondo sabía que significaban aquellos giños y gestos por parte de Mizuki, pero  
prefirió no darle importancia.

En la primera clase, Terada y Mizuki tuvieron una clase con los alumnos de 1er año.

Ambos se presentaron como sus profesores en la materia y dictaron las normas a seguir. No practicaron nada, por ser el primer día.

Cuando la clase terminó y comenzó el descanso, Yoshiyuki se disponía a irse del campo de deportes, pero...

**- Terada...**

**- Dime ¿Qué sucede Mizuki?**

**- Bueno, quería invitarte a almorzar, para conocernos mejor...**

**- Te lo agradezco, pero mi esposa me preparo mi almuerzo.**

**- ¿Es.. es.. estás casado?**

**- Si, así es. Hace 2 meses. Discúlpame ahora, pero debo irme.**

Yoshiyuki se marchaba, dejando sorprendida a Mizuki. Pero ella no era una mujer de rendirse fácil.

**- Así que estás casado... bueno, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero... así que pronto serás mío.**

* * *

Durante las 2 horas siguientes, los profesores de Deportes tuvieron a 2do y 3er año.

Mizuki por más esfuerzo que hacía por coquetear con Terada no lograba nada. Él aprecía de piedra frente a sus encantos.

Yoshiyuki notó lo que prentendía Mizuki, pero la ignoró, y pensaba que a los días ella se rendiría y no lo molestaría más.

* * *

Luego Yoshiyuki, al terminar de dictar sus clases en la Secundaria por la mañana, se dirigió a la Primaria Tomoeda a dar sus clases de Lengua  
por la tarde.

Todo fue normal para su suerte. Mizuki no trabajaba en al Primaria, así que estaba más tranquilo, pero cada vez que entraba a las aulas  
de 4to, 5to y 6to de primaria no podía dejar de ver el banco que hace algunos años ocupaba Rika.

Le daba mucha nostalgia.

* * *

Y finalmente, el día escolar terminó y Yoshiyuki volvió a su hogar.

**- Buenas tardes. ¿Qué tal tu día?**

**- Hola mi amor. Estuvo bien. ¿Qué tal tú, qué hiciste?**

**- Bueno, limpié un poco la casa, podé las plantas y te preparé esto para el Té, una torta.**

**- Rika, no te hubieras molestado. Gracias mi amor.**

**- De nada. ¿Qué tal la Secundaria?**

Yoshiyuki dudó unos segundos si contarle o no sobre Mizuki. Pero, prefirió no decirle nada a Rika. Ella era muy sensible. Además,  
no quería preocuparla con cosas sin sentido.

**- Muy bien. Me trataron bien.**

**- Me alegro.**

Compartieron el té y la torta. Luego Yoshiyuki se fue a la biblioteca-oficina a preparar algunas cosas y Rika se fue a acostar.

Realmente, tenía un poco de náuseas y mareos, pero no quería molestar a su esposo que estaba trabajando en algunos proyectos.

_A la noche..._

**- Yoshiyuki, la cena esta servida. Yo me iré a dormir.**

**- ¿Acaso no te sientes bien?**

**- No, es que estoy algo cansada, y como está un poco fresco me dió sueño. Mañana te prometo que te prepararé el desayuno y el almuerzo.**

**- Gracias Rika.** **Pero si te sientes mal, dímelo y vamos al hospital.**

**- No te preocupes. Buenas noches**

* * *

Al día siguiente el despertador sonó, despertó a Yoshiyuki, pero a Rika no.

Él la dejó dormir, sabiendo que ayer estaba cansada.

Luego se vistió se preparó el desayuno, lo comió y se preparó el almuerzo.

Le dejó una nota a Rika:

_**Amor:**_

_**Perdona si no te desperté, pero como se que estabas cansada, preferí dejarte durmiendo.**_

_**No te preocupes por nada, me preparé el almuerzo. **_

_**Llegaré a las 4.**_

_**Te amo. **_

_** Yoshiyuki.**_

Y finalmente partió para la secundaria.

* * *

Yoshiyuki llegó a la Secundaria y fue al aula de profesores. Y encontró una nota en su locker:

**Terada: **

**No me importa que tengas esposa.**

**Me gustas.**

** Mizuki.**

* * *

**_Y... ¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Espero respuestas e ideas._**

**_Un beso!_**


	6. Cansado y problemas

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

Yoshiyuki llegó a la Secundaria y fue al aula de profesores. Y encontró una nota en su locker:

**Terada: **

**No me importa que tengas esposa.**

**Me gustas.**

**Mizuki.**

**- ¿Pero qué es ésto? (Pensó Terada)**

**- Llegaste temprano Terada.**

Mizuki aparece por atrás de Terada. Ella vestía una pollera hasta 10 cm antess de las rodillas, y una remera escotada.

Llega hasta estar frente a frente a Yoshiyuki y lo aprisiona contra el lócker, y rápidamente le da un beso en los labios.

**- ¡Basta Mizuki!. (Y la empuja lejos de él)**

**- Pensé que te gustaría. Vamos Terada, seamos realistas. Tú me gustas mucho. No te me puedes negar.**

**- Claro que me niego. Estoy casado y soy muy feliz. Jamás engañaría a mis esposa contigo.**

Yoshiyuki se fue totalmente enojado por la situación. Pero a pesar de eso, tuvo que continuar como si nada pasara, frente a sus alumnos  
y frente a los directivos.

Si él llegaba a contar lo que pasaba, los acosos de Mizuki, el que saldría perdiendo sería él mismo, ya que no creerían su historia. Él es hombre,  
y ella mujer. Le creerían a ella.

¿Dejar el trabajo? No. Pensó llegar hasta donde pudiera. Quería llevar a Rika de vacaciones. Y si quería hacerlo debía trabajar.

Finalmente, el día de trabajo terminó, Y Yoshiyuki regresó a su hogar.

* * *

**- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Ah.... (suspiro) Bien.**

**- ¿Acaso te sientes mal? Puedo prepararte un té.**

**- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Iré a la biblioteca para terminar unas cosas. No te molestes en llevarme nada. Estoy bien.**

Terada estaba mal. Los acosos de Mizuki lo tenían tenso y estresado. La presión del trabajo en la Secundaria también.

Trató de disimular con Rika. Él pensó que lo había logrado, pero no fue así. Ella había comenzado a preocuparse.

Podía notar la tensión en su marido. Y sentía que no podía hacer nada por él.

La noche llegó y ambos cenaron. El silencio fue el Rey invitado en la ocasión.

Cuando terminaron Rika terminó el aseo, mientras Yoshiyuki tomaba un baño.

Llegó el momento de descansar. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, él se dió la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Rika.

Ella se quedó un momento dudando en decir algo o permancer en silencio.

**- Yoshi, mi amor... (moviéndole el hombro)**

**- Si... (Medio dormido)**

**- Te he notado algo extraño, ¿Sucede algo? Quiero que me tengas confianza.**

**- No sucede nada. Es sólo que... estoy algo cansado. Necesito dormir.**

Rika no insistió más y decidió dormir.

Se sentía algo mal por no poder saber que le sucedía a su marido. Y aún, seguía sintiéndose enferma. Los mareos ya se habían vuelto algo cotidiano.

Quería decírselo, pero no quiero darle une preocupación más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hiroshi informó a los profesores, que se llevaría a cabo un festival en la Secundaria. Habría una obra de teatro, algo de Deportes,  
y se venderían comidas típicas.

Una vez más, Terada y Mizuki debían trabajar codo a codo, durante unos días para que su segmento de Deportes salga como  
lo esperaba Hiroshi.

**- Terada, tengo algunas ideas, tú puedes dar una exhibición de Básket, y yo una de porristas que los alienten. Podemos hacer****  
****un juego sincronizado, para que cada vez que anoten, las chicas hagan una rutina distinta.**

**- Me parece buena idea. Tenemos 5 días para preparar todo. El juego será clásico. Yo prepararé a mis alumnos.**

**- Pensaba que... (seductóramente) podrías venir a casa... y yo... bueno, podría mostrarte algunas poses de porras...**

**- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? La única relación que nos une es laboral. Yo trabajaré por mi lado y tú por el tuyo. **

**- Ya verás Terada... **

Y Yoshiyuki se marchó. Cada vez más frencuentes eran los acosos de Mizuki, más tenso estaba él.

Se podía notar en su relación con Rika. Ya no hacían el amor. Ya casi no había tanto diálogo como antes. Él ya no salía a observar el trabajo de Rika en el jardín.

Rika se sentía muy mal. Sentía que algo sucedia, pero ella no pdía percibir que era. Y cuando quería preguntarle a su marido, él la evadía.

**¿Acaso, él me engaña?** -Llegó a pensar.  
Pero algo le hacía pensar que no era así. Él tenía un problema.

Los días transcurrieron de igual forma: Yoshiyuki acosado por Mizuki y rechazándola. Rika estando a un lado sin saber qué pasa.

* * *

Y el día del Festival había llegado. Yoshiyuki se fue temprano para ayudar con los preparativos. Y en el ajeteo matutino, olvidó su almuerzo.

Rika había despertado un poco más tarde. Bajó a desayunar y notó que Yoshiyuki había olvidado su almuerzo.

Desayunó, se preparó y fue al Festival de la Secundaria, con la entrada que su marido le había dejado y aprovechó para llevarle su almuerzo.

Rika vestía unos jeans algo ajustados, unos zapatos negros y una remera rosa, con una campera por el frío, y una cartera.

Finalmente llegó y en el campo de deportes donde se estaba por celebrar la exhibición de Yoshiyuki, y pudo encontrarlo.

**- Hola. Vine a verte. Te traje el almuerzo.**

**- Rika, Gracias por venir. Creo que me olvidé por completo de mi almuerzo (sonrisa)**

Estaban por besarse cuando aparece Mizuki.

**- Terada necesito.... perdón... ¿Interrumpo?**

**- No Mizuki. (Algo enojado). ¿Qué necesitas?**

**- ¿No vas a presentarnos?**

**- Mizuki, ella es mi esposa Rika Terada, Rika, ella es Nana Mizuki, mi compañera de trabajo.**

* * *

_Bueno, pobre Rika, no sabe lo que le espera. _

_Perdón por demorar en subir. Trataré de hacerlo aunque sea 1 vez por semana._

_Nuevamente, MUCHAS GRACIAS a bizcochia U-u y a Lita Wellington por sus reviews y su apoyo!_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Confusiones y besos

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.**

**A excepción del personaje de "Nana Mizuki", que es el nombre de una cantante japonesa.**

* * *

**- Hola, mucho gusto en conocerla.**

**- No, el gusto es mío Rika. Terada no deja de hablarme de tí. Pero no sabía que eras tan jóven.**

**- Ehm... (Rubor)**

**- Pareces una de mis alumnas... (Interrupción)**

**- Bueno Rika, gracias por venir, pero está por empezar la exhibición.**

**- Me iré donde está el público. Adiós Mizuki, fue un gusto conocerla.**

**- Adiós.**

**- Adiós amor. Cuando apenas termine nos vamos juntos.**

Rika se alejó, para poder ver la exhibición, dejando nuevamente solos a Mizuki y Terada.

**- Terada, te lo tenías bien escondido. Así que tu mujer es apenas una niña... Dime, ¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**- ¿Acaso te importa?**

**- Claro, debo saber con quién compito. No sé por qué estás con una niña que acaba de terminar el secudario, cuando  
puedes estar con alguien como yo.**

**- Mizuki, termina con esto ya. Me estoy cansando de todo esto. Soy capaz de renunciar. **

**- No te creo Terada. **

**- Ya comienza la exhibición. Cállate y déjame en paz.**

* * *

La exhibición comenzó y fue la más aplaudida. Fue todo un éxito.

Cuando terminó Rika y Yoshiyuki decidieron irse a casa. Por alguna razón, él estaba más relajado. Quizás era Rika, que había ido a  
la secundaria a verlo y lo había relajado de alguna u otra manera.

Llegaron a casa y Rika le propuso a Yoshiyuki tomar el Té en el jardín. Mientras él se cambiaba de ropa en la habitación, ella preparó el té y lo llevó a la mesita de jardín, afuera.

**- ¡Espera! Cierra los ojos...**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Es una sorpresa?**

Rika lo condujo hacía el jardin, y cuando llegaron le ordenó que habra los ojos.

**- Rika, el jardin está precioso.**

**- Gracias, pero no es nada.**

El jardin estaba lleno de plantas y flores. Había de todo tipo: Rosas de todos los colores, Azucenas, Margaritas, Lilas, Flores pensamiento, Jazmines, Esta lleno de plantas y de vida.

tomaron el té tranquilamente, Yoshiyuki preguntándole a Rika como había logrado esos resultados en apenas 2 meses.

**- Bueno, Tomoyo me regaló unas semillas que utilizan en su casa los jardineros. Al parecer eran unas semillas especiales, porque en apenas 2  
meses todo esto quedó así.**

**- Es verdad, recuerdo que Daidôji pertenece a una familia muy adinerada.**

**- Así es. Ahora ella está estudiando decoración. **

**- Qué bueno.**

* * *

La tarde terminó en noche. Rika se sentía con náuseas. Y ya no podía esconderlo más.

**- Debiste haberme dicho que te sentías mal. **

**- No es nada. Creo que es el cambio de vida, no sé. **

**- Prométeme que mañana mismo iremos a ver al doctor. No quiero que estés así.**

**- Te lo prometo**

En realidad Rika ya tenía sospechas de lo que le estaba pasando. Antes de ir a la Secundaria a ver la exhibición, pasó por una farmacia y compró un test de embarazo.

Lo tenía guardado. Pensaba hacérselo maana que era viernes. Así podrían celebrar la noticia el fin de semana. Claro, si es  
que estaba embarazada.

Luego de cenar, ambos se fueron a descansar. Terada, ahora que estaba mejor quería estar con Rika. Empezó a besarla y ella sospechó a  
dónde quería llegar él.

**- Yoshiyuki, amor, creo que... dejémoslo para mañana. Es que no me siento bien.**

**- Está bien. (Sonrisa). Mañana es viernes, y quiero llevarte a cenar.**

**- Perdón.**

**- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Ahora vamos a descansar. Hasta mañana (Besooo largo)**

**- Hasta mañana.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yoshiyuki se levantó más temprano y se bañó. Como aún Rika seguía durmiendo, él se preparó el desayuno y el almuerzo.

Prefería dejarla así, ya que sabía que estaba enferma. Luego, él se marchó, pero olvidándose un sobre azul en su biblioteca, dónde  
tenía unos documentos muy importantes.

Al llegar, se encontró en el aula de Profesores con Mizuki sentada sobre el sillón, con una pollera corta, y sus largas piernas cruzadas.

**- Llegaste Terada.**

**- Así es. **

Cuando Terada se estaba por marchar del aula, Mizuki lo agarró por el brazo y cuando él volvió su rostro ella lo besó.

No fue mucho el beso, ya que Terada se opuso desde el primer segundo.

**- Basta Mizuki. Me cansé. Me cansé de estar así. ¡Me cansé de tí! mañana renuncio.**

**- Oh, así que renunciarás... ¿Y ya pensaste qué le dirás a tu esposa cuando pregunte?**

**- No te metas con mi esposa.**

Terada se marchó totalmente enojado. Dió sus clases y por suerte, hoy viernes, salía a las 2 de la tarde.

* * *

Era mediodia y Yoshiyuki estaba almorzando e el aula de profesores, cuando aparece Hiroshi.

**- Terada, buen provecho.**

**- Gracias Hiroshi.**

**- ¿Me trajiste los documentos?**

**- Claro, déjame ver mi bolso.**

Por más que haya buscado, Yoshiyuki no encontraba el sobre azul.

-** Debí olvidarlo. Llamaré a mis esposa para que lo traiga,.**

**- Esta bien. Recuerda que tiene que ser antes de las 2 de la tarde, y son las 12.30.**

**- No te hagas problema.**

Yoshiyuki llamó a Rika y le pidió si podía alcanzarle el sobre azul. ella, obviamente, aceptó.

-** Pídele a la secreta****ría que te deje pasar al campo de deportes, estaré allí.**

**- Está bien, nos vemos.**

* * *

Era ya la 1.15 y Yoshiyuki la esperaba en el campo de Deportes mientras terminaba una clase, cuando se acercó Mizuki.

**- Terada, tenemos que hablar.**

**- Tú y yo no tenemos de qué hablar. **

**- Quiero pedirte perdón. Sé que no me comporté debidamente.**

**- Desde que te conozco que no te comportas Mizuki.**

**- Es enserio Terada. Quiero que me perdones.**

Mientras esto pasaba, Rika ya había hablado con la secretaria de la Secundaria y se dirigía al campo de deportes.

**- No sé Mizuki. **

**- Sólo piénsalo.**

Rika se acercaba al campo de Deportes. Cuando ya había notado dónde estaba su esposo, se dirigió a su encuentro.

Mizuki ya se marchaba, y logró ver que la esposa de Yoshiyuki se acercaba. Se sonrió para si misma y volvió con Terada.

_Rika estaba solo a unos cuántos metros, cuando Mizuki besa a Terada._

De tal impresión, Rika soltó el sobre azul y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que corría lejos de aquel lugar.

Terada se separó de Mizuki.

**- ¿Quiéres que te perdone y me vuelves a besar?**

**- Terada, ¿No necesitabas un sobre azul?**

**- Así es, ¿Por qué?**

**- Mira (Y le señala el sobre en el suelo)**

Terada tardó unos segundos en razonar. Rika había estado allí, le había alcanzado el sobre, _había visto el beso._

Yoshiyuki corrió a secretaría. Le preguntó por su esposa, a lo que ella le comentó que Rika había salido corriendo de la Secundaria.

A Terada no le importó más nada. Buscó su bolso y se marchó, en busca de su esposa, para explicarle todo. Para decirle que lo que había visto no era lo que parecía.

Mizuki se quedó pensando, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

_**Me da tanto dolor escribir algo así. **_

_**Al parecer, se viene tiempos difíciles para nuestra protagonista.**_

_**Un beso, hasta la próxima!**_


	8. Consecuencias Y una buena noticia

**

* * *

**

Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.

**A excepción del personaje de "Nana Mizuki", que es el nombre de una cantante japonesa.**

* * *

_Terada tardó unos segundos en razonar. Rika había estado allí, le había alcanzado el sobre, había visto el beso._

_Yoshiyuki corrió a secretaría. Le preguntó por su esposa, a lo que ella le comentó que Rika había salido corriendo de la Secundaria._

_A Terada no le importó más nada. Buscó su bolso y se marchó, en busca de su esposa, para explicarle todo. Para decirle que lo que había visto no era lo que parecía._

_Mizuki se quedó pensando, con una sonrisa en sus labios._

* * *

Terada no sabía qué hacer. ¿Correr?, ¿Un taxi?, ¿El bus?. Cualquier cosa, pero quería alcanzarla. Quería explicarle que todo era **un error.**

Rika ya había llegado hace u rato no tan largo a la casa.

Corrió hacia la habitación, tomó un bolso y se llevó con ella lo que encontró: una remera, unos jeans, ropa interior y el test de embarazo que aún no se había hecho. Dejó mucha ropa, su diario, sus perfumes, pero nada le importaba, sólo quería huir. **Huir de la realidad.**

Antes de irse, escribió una última nota a su esposo.

Se llevó con ella una fotografía, tomada el día que se habían casado. Y se marchó.

Tomó el primer taxi que encontró y se fue. Sin rumbo y sin dinero. Sólo con una profunda tristeza en su corazón.

* * *

Yoshiyuki llegó unos minutos después. Subió corriendo a su habitación, pensando que podría encontrar a Rika, pero no fue así.

Encontró el placard revuelto y faltaba un bolso. Ella se había ido.

Bajó tratando de encontrar alguna otra señal del destino de Rika, y encontró una nota en la mesa del comedor:

**Terada: **

**No me busques más y sigue con tu vida. **

**El dinero está en la caja fuerte. No tomé nada. No iré con mis padres, así que no los llames.**

**No intentes buscarme.**

** Sasaki.**

Yoshiyuki cayó apoyado sobre la pared con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su esposa se había ido, no sabía a dónde.

Estaba claro que Rika no quería volver. No quería que la buscara. Hasta inició la nota con su apellido y no con su nombre.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Buscarla?, ¿Darle tiempo?, ¿Dejar que ande sola por las calles sin nada de dinero?

* * *

Yoshiyuki estaba totalmente furioso. Por su culpa Rika se había marchado, lo había dejado.  
Se sintió totalmente culpable, porque no pudo parar la situación con Mizuki a tiempo.  
Si lo hubiese hecho, nada de lo sucedido habría pasado.

Rika NUNCA se hubiese ido.  
Rika JAMÁS estaría tan triste.

Él decidió salir al jardín. Ya era de noche. La luna llena iluminaba las flores y plantas que Rika había plantado y cuidado con tanta dedicación y cariño.

**- Dónde estás mi amor**

* * *

El destino de Rika era incierto. No sabía a dónde ir. Tampoco tenía dinero. Naoko y Chiharu estaban en Tokio, Sakura estudiaba en Osaka. Hasta que recordó una frase que le había dicho Tomoyo el día de su casamiento:

_"Cuando necesites algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo"_

Finalmente, Rika decidió ir con Tomoyo.

Bajó del taxi y llamó por el intercomunicador.

**- ¿Se encontraría Tomoyo?**

**- ¿Quién la busca?**

**- Rika, Sasaki.**

**- Un momento.**

De repente, las rejas de la casa se abrieron y salió Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa a recibirla, a pesar de que ella ya sospechaba que algo raro estaría ocurriendo.

**- Rika, qué gusto verte. ¿Qué te sucede, porqué lloras?**

**- Tomoyo, no tengo dinero, y vine hasta acá en taxi... yo...**

**- No te preocupes. Yo le pagaré.**

Tomoyo pagó el taxi y condujo a Rika dentro de la casa. Luego pidió que les trajeran té a su habitación, para poder hablar mejor.

**- Rika, dime qué sucede. **

**- Es que... hoy Yoshiyuki me llamó por la mañana y me pidió que le llevará un sobre que había olvidado.  
Cuando llegué a la Secundaria, pregunte por el y-y... me dijeron que estaba en el campo de Deportes. Fui a buscarlo y...y lo vi besándose con una compañera suya, una profesora (llanto)**

-** Oh Rika.**

**- No dudé y me fuí. Llegué a casa y sólo traje esto (señalando su bolsito) y me marché. Disculpa que venga sin avisarte, pero no tenía a dónde ir.**

**- Rika, te dije que si necesitaras algo, yo te ayudaría. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Pero... creo que deberías hablar con Terada.**

**- No... NO QUIERO! Después de lo que vi, no quiero verlo.**

**- Pero Rika. Yo no creo que Terada sea capaz de haber hecho eso. No dudo de lo que viste. Pero creo que deben aclarar las cosas.**

El estado de Shock de Rika hizo que le dieran náuseas y corriera a vomitar al baño más próximo.

**- Rika... ¿Estás bien?**

**- Si.. es que... he tenido náuseas, vómitos y mareos muy a menudo. Comencé a sospechar de... de que estoy-estoy embarazada.**

**- Rika, pero... ¡Qué sorpresa!**

**- Bueno, compré el test, pero no lo usé aún.**

**- Háztelo Rika.**

Rika se hizo el test. **FUE POSTIVO.**

**- Es... es positivo.**

**- Felicidades. Tienes que avisarle a Terada que será padre.**

**- No. No se lo diré. **

**- Rika, él tiene derecho a saber que tendrá un hijo.**

**- Se lo diré, pero... dame tiempo.**

**- Eso depende sólo de tí Rika. Te mostraré tu habitación. Necesitas descansar mucho. Pero prométeme que lo pensarás y hablarás con él.**

**- Te lo prometo.**

Rika se acostó e intentó dormir. Estaba tan cansada y triste, que se durmió en un instante.

* * *

Terada estaba sentado en la cama que hasta ayer por la noche había compartido con la mujer que amaba. Recordó que la noche anterior Rika quería hacer el amor, pero él le dijo que no.

**- ¿Cómo te traté así? Recuerdo que de estar tan estresado con mi trabajo y por... Mizuki, te descuidé Rika, te hice a un lado.  
Como desearía jamás haber aceptado ése trabajo.**

* * *

Yoshiyuki lloró toda la noche, sin poder dormir, pensado en Rika.

Rika durmió toda la noche, de tristeza y de cansancio. Pero debía descansar. Tenía a un hijo por cuidar.

* * *

**SNIF SNIF!**

**Me da tanto dolor por Rika!**


	9. Dos almas en tristeza

**

* * *

**

Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.

**A excepción del personaje de "Nana Mizuki", que es el nombre de una cantante japonesa.**

* * *

_Yoshiyuki lloró toda la noche, sin poder dormir, pensado en Rika._

_Rika durmió toda la noche, de tristeza y de cansancio. Pero debía descansar. Tenía a un hijo por cuidar._

* * *

Al día siguiente Rika se despertó casi llegando a la hora del mediodía. A su lado, estaba Tomoyo.

**- Buenos días Rika.**

**- Buenos días Tomoyo. ¿Qué hora es?**

**- Son las 11.30**

**- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!?**

**- No te preocupes. Debiste haber estado muy cansada. Recuerda que necesitas descansar mucho por ti y por tu bebé.**

**- Es verdad... Tomoyo, muchas gracias por lo que haces.**

**- No es nada. Lo hago con mucho gusto. Somos amigas. Además casi siempre estoy sola en la casa. Será grandioso que estés aquí. Pero, recuerda que debes ahblar con Terada.**

**- S-Si, lo sé. Necesito un tiempo, necesito pensar muchas cosas. Pero no te preocupes que lo haré.**

**- Vamos a desayunar.**

Así, ambas bajaron a desayunar en el jardín.

* * *

Cuando Rika despertó, Yoshiyuki aún permanecía acostado, mirando el techo. No había podido dormir.

Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados por haber llorado tanto.

Finalmente, decidió levantarse de la cama.

Tomó un baño, y mientras se vestía, notó que en el escritorio había un cuaderno rojos con detalles en plateado.  
Era el Diario de Rika.

El Diario estaba abierto. Con fecha de hace unos días.

Yoshiyuki comenzó a leer.

_Diario: _

_Estoy muy preocupada. Yoshiyuki ya casi no me dirige la palabra. _

_Antes, solíamos hablar mucho, sobre lo que hacíamos, los libros y otras cosas._

_Ya casi no sale al Jardin, en el que tanto esfuerzo puse para que floreciera. Ya no me toca, no me besa._

_¿Acaso se cansó de mí? No quiero ni pensarlo. Pero se que algo le pasa. Y hasta he llegado a pensar que él no me _

_tiene más confianza._

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez. Había comprendido el daño que había causado en Rika. Lo mejor hubiese sido hablar con ella cuando la situación con Mizuki había empezado, y no cuando los vió besándose.

* * *

Tomoyo acompañó a Rika a ver al doctor, para hacerse los estudios necesarios para su embarazo.

Ambas esperaban que el Dr las llamara.

**- Sasaki.**

**- Si.**

**- Adelante por favor. **

**- Tomoyo, ¿Me acompañas?**

**- Claro.**

El Dr comenzó por hacerle una ecografía.

**- Veamos... Usted está de poco más de 1 mes de embarazo. Miré acá está su bebé (mientras señalaba la pantalla de la Ecografía)**

**- Felicidades Rika.**

Rika comenzó a llorar. Siempre pensó que Yoshiyuki estaría su lado en esos momentos tan especiales.

**- Muy bien señora, la felicito. Debe venir 1 vez por mes, para la ecografía de rutina. **

**- Muchas gracias Dr.**

**- Adiós y felicidades.**

**- Rika, ¿Qué sucede?**

**- Es que... (más lágrimas)**

**- No te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver las vidrieras del centro comercial? Necesitas algo de ropa.**

**- Gracias Tomoyo. Pero...**

**- Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Vamos.**

Recorrieron muchas tiendas, y compraron bastante ropa. Y cuando Rika ya se cansó, volvieron a la mansión de Tomoyo.

* * *

Yoshiyuki tomaba una sopa de almuerzo, cuando sonó el teléfono.

-** Debe ser rika.**

Corrió al teléfono. No era ella.

-** Hola Hiroshi.**

**- Terada, ¿Qué sucedió ayer? me dijeron que te fuiste corriendo antes de terminar tu turno.**

**- No puedo decírtelo por teléfono Hiroshi. Presentaré mi renuncia el lunes.**

**- ¿Qué te ocurre Terada? Te ofrezco uno de los mejores puestos en la Secundaria.**

**- Discúlpame Hiroshi. Pero lo hablaremos el Lunes. **

**- Está bien. Tú no dejas un trabajo por nada. Nos vemos. Adiós.**

**- Adiós.**

Yoshiyuki suspiró. Anhelaba tener a Rika en sus brazos, decirle cuánto la amaba. Cuánto la quería. Cuánto la extrañaba.

* * *

Tomoyo y Rika volvieron llenas de compras y cansadas.

**- ¿Quiéres tomar té Rika?**

**- No, gracias. Creo que me iré a acostar. Estoy muy cansada. Muchas gracias Tomoyo.**

**- No es nada. **

Rika fue a la habitación que Rika le había asignado. Se tiró en la cama y pensó en yoshiyuki.

Recordó su casamiento. Su primera vez. Sus besos. Sus caricias. Su jardín. Y derramando algunas lágrimas, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Yoshiyuki salió al jardín. Se sentó allí, y permaneció en total silencio hasta que fue de noche.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Rika, dónde estaría, si se habría ido muy lejos.

Si aún continuaba enferma.

Su mirada reflejaba la tristeza en carne propia. No se podría perdonar jamás hacer sufrir a Rika.

Y comenzó a recordar. Que en ése mismo lugar, su jardin, él había decidido regalarle el anillo de compromiso a Rika.

Cuando se lo entregó, que se ruborizó completamente. Su casamiento, su primera noche juntos.

Y finalmente, la noche se presentó. Y sin más, se fue a dormir.

**- ¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos Rika?**

* * *

_Gracias a bizcochia U-u y a Lita Wellington por sus reviews!_

_Gracias a ustedes, tengo más fuerza para continuar con esta historia!_

_Besos!_


	10. Disculpas y pérdidas

****

Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.

**A excepción del personaje de "Nana Mizuki", que es el nombre de una cantante japonesa.**

* * *

_¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos, Rika?_

_

* * *

_

Llegó el Lunes, y Yoshiyuki se presentó a Hiroshi para presentar su renuncia y sus motivos.

Le pareció extraño no encontrarse con Mizuki en el colegio.

**- Buenos días Terada, toma asiento.**

**- Buenos días.**

**- Ahora dime, ¿Por qué renuncias?**

**- Empezaré desde el principio...**

Terada le comentó todas las cosas que le había hecho Mizuki, lo estresado y cansado que estaba y finalmente, lo que pasó con Rika.

Hiroshi escuchó cada palabra de Terada con mucho interés. Y cuando éste terminó de hablar, Hiroshi le explicó algo.

-** Terada... te creo. Pero debes saber que Mizuki renunció hoy mismo a primera hora.**

**- Pero... ¿Por qué?**

**- Ella me contó lo mismo que tú. Mizuki se había enamorado perdidamente de ti Terada. Por eso, buscaba a toda forma acercarse a ti.  
Me dijo que se puso muy mal cuando se enteró que estabas casado. Por eso actuó de ésa forma. **

**- Pero destruyó mi matrimonio Hiroshi!**

**- Espera... ella me dijo, que estaba cagada. Que sabía que actuaba mal, pero te amaba. Y cuando tu esposa los vió el viernes, cuando ella te besaba, y tú saliste corriendo tras ella, comprendió que tu jamás la amarías, como amas a Rika.**

**- Entonces...**

**- Ella renunció hoy mismo. Se acaba de ir a Tokio. Tiene a su familia allá. No tiene spor qué renunciar.**

Yoshiyuki se quedó perplejo. No podía creerlo. Finalmente, decidió continuar con su trabajo a pedido de Hiroshi.

Luego, se dirigió a su lócker, y encontró una carta. Era de Mizuki.

_Terada:_

_Ya te habrá comentado todo Hiroshi._

_Perdóname. Me enamoré tanto de ti, que cuando supe que estabas casado mi mundo se vino abajo. _

_Estaba tan enamorada, que me propuse hacer desaparecer a Rika. Para estar contigo._

_El viernes, cuando casi lo lograba, me di cuenta que tu jamás me amarías como amas a Rika._

_Decidí irme, para no molestarte más. _

_No nos veremos nunca más, te lo juro. _

_Una última vez, PERDÓN._

_Espero que puedas arreglarte con tu esposa. Seguro que así será, porque ella te ama, y mucho._

_Cuídala._

_ Nana Mizuki._

Terada perdonó a Mizuki, y desechó la carta.

Y comenzó sus clases de Deportes, pensando que tendría que revolver cielo y tierra si así fuése, para encontrar a Rika.

* * *

Rika despertó un poco más temprano que ayer.

Decidió llamar a su madre. Pero no le diría lo que sucedió. Solo la llamaría para comentarle la noticia de su embarazo.

-**Hola. Familia Sasaki.**

**- Hola madre, soy Rika.**

**- ¡Rika! qué gusto... ¿Todo esta bien?, ¿Cómo estas?**

**- Todo bien, estoy bien. ¿Y ustedes?, ¿Qué tal Hong Kong?**

**- Bien. Es muy lindo acá. Tenemos una casa muy linda. ¿Y Yoshiyuki?**

**- B-bien. Está trabajando. **

**- Qué bien, mándale mis saludos.**

**- S-si, lo haré. Llamaba porque... porque estoy embarazada.**

**- FELICIDADES!**

**- Gracias.**

**- Con el trabajo de tu padre no podremos ir, pero avísame cuando tengas la fecha de parto, así voy y te acompaño.**

**- Claro, lo haré. Tengo que irme.**

**- Está bien, llamáme cualquier cosa que necesites. Adiós.**

**- Adiós.**

Luego Rika bajó, y desayunó con Tomoyo.

Ambas fueron al centro comercial, a ver algo de ropa de bebés.

* * *

Terada continuó trabajando los días siguientes, y Rika descansando y ayudando a Tomoyo en el jardín.

Él decidió darle un tiempo, y ella decidió darse un tiempo para pensar y acomodar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

A pesar de eso, ambos se extraban demasiado.

Ya habian pasado 2 meses...

Y en la cabeza de Rika, daba vueltas la idea de llamar a Yoshiyuki y hablar con él.

Mientras que Yoshiyuki, pensó en ir a la casa de Tomoyo para preguntarle por Rika.

* * *

Terada pudo llegar a la Mansión Daidôuji por la libreta de Direcciones de Rika.

Llamó por el intercomunicador pidiendo por Tomoyo.

**- Rika. Terada está aquí.**

**- Pero... no le digas que estoy aquí Tomoyo, por favor.**

**- Haré lo que me pides, pero sigo pensando que debes hablar con él.**

**- Lo haré. Lo llamaré mañana, pero por favor, no le digas que estoy aquí.**

**- No te preocupes.**

Tomoyo recibió a Terada en el comedor. Rika estaba en la habitación de junto para escuchar la conversación.

**- Buenos días Daidôji.**

**- Buenos días Terada. Tome asiento.**

**- Gracias, perdona que vine sin avisar, pero necesito saber si rika está aquí.**

**- No, hace mucho que no la veo, desde que se casaron. ¿Por qué?**

**- Es que...**

**- Buenos días.**

**- Buenos días madre. Él es Yoshiyuki Terada, mi profesor de primaria y esposo de Rika. **

**- Buenos días Señora.**

**- Valla, lo mismo que el Prof Kinomoto. Con esa sonrisa perfecta conquistó a mi prima favorita y se casó cuando ella sólo tenía 16 años! Y se la llevó de mi lado. (Como siempre lo cuenta la mamá de Tomoyo)**

Terada no comprendía nada.

**-bueno, me voy, tengo asuntos en la oficina. Adios.**

**- Adiós Sra.**

**- ¿Recuerda a Sakura Kinomoto, no es así?**

**- si, así es.**

**- Su madre era prima de mi madre. Ella se casó cuando tenía 16 años con el padre de Sakura. Según mi madre es algo que jamás se lo perdonará a él.**

**- Ya veo...**

**- Qué pasó con Rika?**

**- Me vió cuando una compañera de trabajo me besaba. Yo jamás se lo comenté, pero ella solía acosarme, que me quería, que me amaba, que haría lo posible por estar conmigo. Pero yo la ignoraba. Eso hacía que estuviera furioso, tenso, estresado. Y... descuidé a Rika. Ya casi no le hablaba, no estaba con ella. Luego de que vió aquella escena se fue a casa. Cuando supe que ella me vió, fui a buscarla, pero cuando llegué a casa, ella ya se había ido. Me dejó una nota diciéndome que no la busque, que le de más tiempo. Yo estaba muy mal. Pero deje pasar estos 2 meses para que piense.  
Estuve a punto de renunciar a mi trabajo, pero el Director de la Secundaria me dijo que Mizuki, mi compañera de trabajo, había renunciado y se había ido lejos.  
Ella me dejó una carta pidiéndome perdón.  
Por favor Daidôji, ayúdame.**

Tomoyo quería ayudar a Terada, pero le había prometido a su amiga que no le diría que ella estaba ahí.

**- Lo siento Terada, pero no la he visto, y no me ha llamado. Si llegase a saber algo, te lo comunico inmediatamente.**

**- Gracias Daidôji. Ahora ya me voy. No quiero quitarte más tiempo. **

**- No es nada, lo llamaré.**

**- Adiós.**

**- Adiós.**

Cuando Terada se fue de la casa, Rika salió de su escondite.

**- Está realmente mal. Rika, creo que debes hablar con él.**

Rika cayó en llanto. Sabía que él jamás la había querido traicionar, que todo había sido un error. Pero no sabía por qué no podía llamarlo.  
Por qué no tenía el valor para decirle que estaba embarazada.

De pronto, Rika comenzó a sentirse mal.

Y comenzó a aparecer sangre en su entrepierna. **Estaba perdiendo a su bebé.**

**- Rika!!!**

Tomoyo llamó a una ambulancia.

* * *

**_No! cuando todo parecía que iba bien... Rika se pone mal..._**

**_SNIF SNIF!_**

**_el sábado continuó con este fic!_**

**_Un beso!_**


	11. Mejorando

****

Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.

**A excepción del personaje de "Nana Mizuki", que es el nombre de una cantante japonesa.**

* * *

_De pronto, Rika comenzó a sentirse mal._

_Y comenzó a aparecer sangre en su entrepierna. Estaba perdiendo a su bebé._

_- Rika!!!_

_Tomoyo llamó a una ambulancia._

La ambulancia llegó en cuestión de 5 minutos. Mientras se dirigían al hospital, Tomoyo le preguntó a Rika si quería que le avisara a Terada.

Rika afirmó, con lo poco de energía que le quedaba y se desmayó. Su pulso cardíaco disminuía con el correr del tiempo.

Su vida CORRÍA PELIGRO.

Cuando llegaron al Hospital, llevaron directamente a Rika para atenderla.

Tomoyo, en medio de las lágrimas llamó a Terada.

**- Terada... soy Tomoyo.**

**- ¿Tomoyo? Acabo de llegar de tu casa... ¿Pasó algo?, ¿Viste a Rika?**

**- Es Rika... necesito que vengas al Hospital de Tomoeda.**

**- ¿Qué sucedió? Tomoyo dime!!!**

**- Rika está por perder a su bebé.**

Terada colgó. Estaba en Shock.

**- ¿Embarazada? ...**

Finalmente, tomó las llaves y fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Pensaba en Rika, y ahora mucho más en SU HIJO.

* * *

Cuando llegó encontró a Tomoyo sentada frente a un consultorio, llorando.

**- ¿Qué pasó Tomoyo?**

**- Disculpame Terada. Debo disculparme. Rika estaba en mi casa desde que ella abandonó tu casa. **

**- ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**- Se lo prometí Terada. Ella me juró que hablaría contigo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?**

**- No te preocupes Tomoyo. Hiciste lo que cualquier amiga haría pero...¿Cómo está Rika?**

**- Cuando te fuiste, ella comprendio que tú nunca la quisiste engañar con otra mujer. Empezó a llorar, y sintió algún dolor, porque se tomó su vientre y empezó a perder mucha sangre.**

**- ¿De cuánto tiempo está?**

**- Casi 4 meses. **

**- ¿Porqué jamás me lo dijo?**

**- Se sentía muy mal, ya que ella pensaba que tu la habías traicionado. No tenía el valor para decirtelo.**

De pronto, salió el Dr.

**- ¿Quién vino con ella?**

**- Yo. Pero él es su marido.**

**- Mucho gusto. ¿Usted es?**

**- Yoshiyuki Terada. ¿Cómo está mi esposa?**

**- Estuvo a punto de perder al bebé. No perdió mucha sangre, por suerte. Estará por dos días por lo menos internada.**

**- ¿A qué se debe esto?**

**- Al parecer sufrió una emoción muy fuerte. **

**- ¿Puedo verla?**

**- Si. Ella esta despierta. Será por 10 min. nada más. Ella necesita descansar. Sólo puede pasar una persona.**

**- Entra tú Terada. Tienen mucho que hablar.**

**- Gracias Tomoyo.**

Yoshiyuki entró a la habitación, y encontró a Rika acostada en la cama.

Ambos se miraron, y parecia que el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Llevaban un poco más de 2 meses sin verse.

Ambos no hablaban, hasta que Yoshiyuki se acercó con una silla a su lado y se sentó.

Con su mano, tomó la mejilla de Rika y la acarició.

**- Te cortaste el pelo, estás tal cuál te recuerdo en 5to grado.**

**- Perdóname.**

**- Tú perdóname a mí. Nunca hablé contigo sobre lo que pasaba. Te dejé de lado...**

**- Ya escuché todo, cuando fuiste a la casa de Tomoyo. Yo debí haberte entendido mejor.**

**- Perdóname por no buscarte antes, pero se que querías un tiempo.**

**- Si, así es. Necesitaba pensar. Pero me di cuenta que estaba... embarazada.... y no tuve... no tuve el valor para decirtelo.**

**- Ya no hay de que preocuparse. Sólo de Tí y de nuestro bebé**

Yoshiyuki le dió un cálido beso a Rika en los labios. Ella lo tomó de una mano y la apretó fuerte.

**- No quiero que te separes nunca de mi Rika. Este tiempo fue muy díficil sin tí.**

**- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de tí.**

**- Vendré a verte mañana mismo.**

**- ¿Y tú trabajo?**

**- Ya hablé con Hiroshi y con la Primaria Tomoeda, me dieron licencia con goce de sueldo. No habrá problema. El Dr dijo que necesitas reposo absoluto hasta que el bebé nazca.**

**- Gracias. Te amo**

**- Y yo a ti.**

Terada la besó y se marchó. Se le había acabado el tiempo de visita.

* * *

Agradeció mucho a Tomoyo por haberla cuidado.

Tomoyo se marchó a su casa. Dijo que iría a visitarla cuando ella regrese a casa.

Yoshiyuki regresó a su casa, a limpiarla, arreglar un poco el jardin, y comprar los alimentos necesarios para cuando Rika haya vuelto del hospital.

Por un lado, estaba muy feliz por haber vuelto a ver a Rika y saber que ella volvería a su lado y más todavía por la noticia de que sería padre.

Pero por otro lado, se sentía mal, por que estuvo a punto de perder al fruto de su amor con su esposa.

Finalmente, el otro día llegó, y Yoshiyuki fue nuevamente a visitar a Rika.

**- Preparé todo para cuando regreses mi amor.**

**- Gracias. ¿Cómo está el jardín?**

**- Muy bien. Traté de cuidarlo lo mejor posible. Pero creo que jamás seré tan bueno como tu.**

**- No digas eso. Me muero por comer un chocolate.**

**- Por hoy no podrás comer eso, pero cuando estés en casa, comerás todo el chocolate que desees.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yoshiyuki llego a primera hora a retirar a Rika.

**- Debe ayudarla en todo. Ella no puede hacer la más mínima fuerza. ¿Entendido?**

**- Si. **

**- Y que se alimente muy bien. **

**- Gracias Dr. **

**- De nada, vuelvan el próximo mes para la ecografía. Ya podrán saber el sexo. Adiós.**

**- Adiós.**

* * *

Yoshiyuki llevó a Rika a casa. Como ella no podía esforzarse mucho, la entró cargando.

Y cuando estaban por subir a la habitación, Rika le pidió que la lleve un momento al jardin, que tanto había extrañado.

Él la obedeció y la llevó.

Los ojos de Rika no podían ver lo que veían.

El jardín había florecido más aún de la última vez que lo había visto.

- Está precioso Yoshiyuki.

- No es nada. Sólo lo regué y bueno... parece que mejoró.

Ambos se besaron.

* * *

Y bueno. Parece que Rika mejoró...

Ahora vamos a ver... si todo va viento en popa o... ¿Acaso algo malo puede suceder?

Besotes!

Gracias Bizcochia U-u y Lita Wellington!


	12. Vida Familiar

****

Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.

**A excepción del personaje de "Nana Mizuki", que es el nombre de una cantante japonesa.**

* * *

_Los ojos de Rika no podían ver lo que veían._

_El jardín había florecido más aún de la última vez que lo había visto._

_- Está precioso Yoshiyuki._

_- No es nada. Sólo lo regué y bueno... parece que mejoró._

_Ambos se besaron._

* * *

Luego, Yoshiyuki llevó a Rika a su habitación.

Todo estaba impecable.

Él la sentó en la cama y comenzó a buscar uno de los pijamas de Rika.

**- ¿Podrías darme aquel pijama rosa?**

**- Por supuesto mi amor.**

El pijama cosntaba de un camisoncito rosa, de sedas, con encaje en el pecho y tirantes blancos. Era hasta las rodillas.

-** ¿Necesitas que te ayude?**

**- No, gracias. Puedo vestirme.**

**- Te esperaré afuera, mientras te vistes.**

**- No... no es n-necesario. Eres mi esposo.**

Yoshiyuki permaneció en la habitación, mirando de espaldas a Rika, mientras ésta se vestía.

Podía ver nuevamente su blanca piel, que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Sus pechos había crecido bastante, al igual que su vientre, que ahora ocupaba su hijo.

Yoshiyuki no pudo más, y se acercó a Rika, para abrazarla por atrás y tocar su abultada panza.

**- Nuestro hijo...**

**- Te amo Yoshiyuki. Jamás me imaginé esto... ni a mis 10 años cuando eras mi profesor imaginé una realidad así.**

**- Ya no hace falta imaginar, porque ésta es la realidad. **

Y la besó cálidamente. De pronto, ése beso se volvió más apasionado...

Yoshiyuki comenzó a tocar uno de los pechos de Rika cuando...

**- Ah! no! Me duele!**

**- ¿Qué te duele?, Perdóname Rika, no fue mi intención.**

**- Me duele el pecho... es que el médico me dijo que como estoy embarazada...**

**- No te hagas problema, perdóname a mí. No podemos hacer el amor, estas muy débil y nuestro bebé corre riesgo. Perdóname.**

**- Shhh (colocándole un dedo en los labios) Ya pasó. Vamos a dormir.**

Rika se recostó y Yoshiyuki la imitó. Ambos se abrazaron y durmieron así toda la noche. Hasta que...

**3 A.M**

Rika comenzó a darse vueltas a un lado, y al otro de la cama... no podía dormir.

De repente sintió hambre. Quería bajar a comer, pero no se podía levantar. Estaba muy débil.

**- Amor... despierta.**

**- Q-q-que pasa?**

**- Tengo hambre... no me buscarías algunas frutas... o chocolates?**

**- Y-ya b-bajo.**

Yoshiyuki bajó medio dormido y le trajó a Rika una manzana, una pera y unas frutillas. Ya para cuando estaba subiendo se encontraba totalmente despabilado. Y pensó: _"Ya tenemos los antojos... Qué sigue?"_

-** Mmmm. Gracias Yoshiyuki.**

**- De nada. ¿Qué crees que sea?**

**- ¿El bebé? Bueno... creo que es una nena. No sé por qué... creo que es intuición.**

**- Yo creo que será varón. Pero será lindo también tener a una nena... que sea igual de hermosa como su mamá.**

**Rika se sonrojó. - Y si es varón, será tan apuesto como su padre.**

**Yoshiyuki se sonrojó esta vez.**

**- ¿Ves? te sonrojas igual que cuando eras mi profesor y tú me mirabas y cuando yo te miraba te ponías rojo como un tomate.**

**- Si, lo recuerdo. Me volvías loco Rika.**

-** Ya terminé de comer. Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.**

**- Hasta mañana.**

Volvieron a dormirse.

Más tarde, como a las 8 despertó Yoshiyuki y fue a tomarse una ducha antes de hacer el desayuno.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo emocinado que estaba al saber que será padre.

Luego de que preparó el desayuno, subió a buscar a Rika.

Ella ya estaba despierta y ya se había cambiado de ropa. Vestía un vestido blanco hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, un poco escotado y suelto, para su abultada panza. Estaba hermosa.

-** Buenos días, Vamos a desayunar.**

**- Buenos días.**

Yoshiyuki tomó en brazos a Rika y la bajó al comedor.

Había para desayunar huevos, verduras, arroz y sopa.

Él comió su ración de siempre. Ella el doble de lo de siempre. Realmente comía con mucho deseo y ganas.

Esto sorprendió a Yoshiyuki, pero era de esperarse, ella estaba embarazada y ahora debía alimentarse mucho mejor.

**- ¿Qué quieres hacer Rika?**

**- Quiero tomarme un baño y acostarme. Se me hincharon los pies y me duelen. (Cara de dolor)**

**- Está bien. Te bañaré, vamos.**

**Yoshiyuki subió nuevamente a Rika, la llevó al baño, y mientras se llenaba la bañera, desvestía a Rika.**

**- ¿Cuando te cortaste el pelo? Luces igual a cuando estabas en 5to grado.**

**- Hace 1 mes más o menos. ¿Me queda bien?**

**- Claro que te queda bien. No hay nada que pudiese quedar mal a ti.**

Luego metió a Rika a la bañadera. Como ella decía poder bañarse sola, a pesar de estar débil, Yoshiyuki la dejó.

Mientras Rika se bañaba, Yoshiyuki le preparaba el almuerzo. Ya sabía de antemano que debía preparar mucha más comida que antes.

Para su esposa y para su hijo.

* * *

**_Bueno, al parecer todo bien entre estos dos._**

**_Trataré de actualizar seguido. _**

**_Ya falta poco para terminar._**

**_Gracias a bizcochia U-u y a Lita Wellington por su apoyo incondicional y por darme ánimos para seguir!_**

**_Besos!_**


	13. Qué será?

**

* * *

**

Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.

**A excepción del personaje de "Nana Mizuki", que es el nombre de una cantante japonesa.**

* * *

_Luego metió a Rika a la bañadera. Como ella decía poder bañarse sola, a pesar de estar débil, Yoshiyuki la dejó._

_Mientras Rika se bañaba, Yoshiyuki le preparaba el almuerzo. Ya sabía de antemano que debía preparar mucha más comida que antes._

_Para su esposa y para su hijo._

* * *

Los días pasaron tranquilamente para la pareja Terada.

Rika había subido un poco de peso, logrando recuperarse. Ya podía salir a caminar. no mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente para despejarse y distenderse.

Había llegado la primavera... y con ella, las flores. El jardin estaba más vivo que nunca. Rika podía dedicarle un poco de tiempo suficiente para mantenerlo lo más bello posible.

Los días estaban radiantes, y Yoshiyuki llevaba todas las tardes a Rika al parque o a comer un helado.

Y así como pasaban los días... llegó el día de la Ecografía de todos los meses de Rika.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que Yoshiyuki. Era el momento de saber si sería una niña o un varón.

Llegaron algo temprano al consultorio, y esperaron afuera por su turno.

**- ¿Estará todo bien?, Digo... Tú crees que esté bien?**

**- Claro que estará bien Rika, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos. Has comido bien. Hasta subiste de peso, ya puedes camianr tranquilamente.**

**- Estoy muy nerviosa.... Prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre...**

**- No te lo prometo, te lo juro con mi vida misma. (Le da un beso en la mejilla)**

**- Terada, Rika Terada.**

**- Si Dr. **

La pareja entró, y Rika se recostó en la camilla preparándose para sabér cómo estaría su bebé, mientras Yoshiyuki sostenía su mano.

El Dr comenzó con el procedimiento.

**- A ver qué será...**

**- Dr, ¿Está todo bien ?**

**- Por como está el bebé, nacerá por parto natural. Ustede está en la semana 22.**

**- ¿Puede ver qué será?**

**- A ver... ¡Si! Será una niña. Felicidades.**

Rika apretó la mano de su marido. Ambos se miraron con mucha ternura en símbolo de felicidad. Cuando la Ecografía estuvo lista, ambos se abrazaron muy fuerte. Tendrían una niña... una niña que sería muy feliz.

Al regresar a la casa, no pudieron evitar pasar por una tienda que vendía artículos para la decoración de habitaciones para bebés.

**- No pensamos en la habitación de la bebé.**

**- Es verdad. Yoshiyuki... podríamos mañana mismo empezar con eso, ¿No te parece?**

**- Es una buena idea. Pasemos a ver algunas cosas, y mañana podemos empezar a pintar la habitación.**

Entraron. Consultaron por cunas, armarios, una silla mecedora, y hasta lámparas decorativas. Todo era exquisitamente delicado y bello.

Quedaron en volver para realizar las compras en unos días.

Al llegar, Rika sólo quería acostarse de lo cansada que se encontraba.

Decidieron irse a dormir. Y como siempre, antes de descansar, ambos charlaban de algo.

Hoy sería de la habitación de la bebé.

**- ¿De qué color quieres pintarla?**

**- Pensé en un Blanco, con unas guardas rosas... Te parece Yoshiyuki?**

**- Me parece bien. Mañana iremos a ver la pintura y las guardas decorativas. Yo me encargaré de pintar.**

Así nuestra parejita se quedó inmersa en el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se despertaron temprano, desayunaron y salieron al centro, para poder comprar los elementos necesarios para poder comenzar con la decoración de la habitación de la bebé.

Recorrieron varios lugares, hasta que dieron con lo que necesitaban. Pintura blanca, brochas y pinceles, y una guarda decorativa para la pared, color rosa con haditas.

De regreso, ambos comenzaron la labor.

Mientras Yoshiyuki pintaba, ella le servía agua fresca o simplemente observaba los resultados de la pintura.

Unas horas después...

**- Listo. ¿Quedó bien, no?**

**- Quedó perfecta Yoshiyuki. Sólo falta la guarda. Esperemos hasta mañana que se seque la pintura y yo la pondré.**

**- Perfecto. La semana que viene compraremos los muebles. Ahora, voy a tomar un baño.**

**- Yo prepararé la cena.**

**

* * *

**

Luego, estos enamorados cenaron y se fueron a acostar.

Antes de quedarse dormidos, Rika pudo percibir una fuerte patada en su vientre, proveniente de su hija.

**- Ah! Está pateando. Pon tu mano aquí.**

**- ¿En serio? A ver déjame ver...**

**- ¿Lo sientes?**

**- Si! está pateando muy fuerte.**

**- Si, molesta un poco.**

Rika no podía dormir por las patadas de su hija, mientras que Yoshiyuki ya estaba en el sueño mas profundo.

Finalmente, decidió verificar si la pintura ya estaba seca, y así poder poner la guarda decorativa.

No estaba seca. Aún le faltaba tiempo. ¿Qué hacer en una noche sin poder dormir?

Bajó al jardín y se sentó en una de las mesas frente a las rosas.

La noche era cálida. Se podían ver claramente las estrellas y la Luna...

-** Aún recuerdo todas las noches que me pasé mirando el cielo, pidiéndole un deseo a cada estrella, y ése deseo siempre era el mismo: "Que mi profesor algún día me quiero como yo lo quiero a él...". Jamás olvidaré cuánto me esforzaba en hacer los pasteles más ricos para regañarle una porción, o cuántas veces confeccioné un osito para dárselo. O también cuántas veces fueron "coincidencias" cuando nos cruzabamos en alguna parte de la ciudad.**

De pronto, una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Rika, que fue removida por su mano izquierda, mientras que con su otra mano libre, acariciaba su vientre.

Aquel vientre, que tenía el fruto de su amor con quien fuera antes su profesor. Quien ahora es su esposo, su compañero, su amigo, su confidente, su amante.

-** Yo también recuerdo tus pasteles deliciosos, y tus ositos perfectos Rika. Las veces que nos encontrabamos por "casualidad" por las calles del centro, y las incontables veces que me ruborizaba frente tuyo.**

Yoshiyuki apareció por detrás de Rika. Había estado escuchándolo todo.

**- ¿Estabas...?**

**- Si. Sentí cuando te levantáste y me preocupé. **

**Él se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano en su vientre.**

**- Parece que se tranquilizó.**

**- Así es.**

**- Sabés Rika... jamás te lo dije... pero por alguna razón... cuando nos conocimos, cuando entraste a 4to año y yo fui tu profesor... yo ya sabía que terminaríamos así. Me gustaste siempre Rika. Sé que es algo duro, tu tenías sólo 9 años. Pero algo dentro de mí, en lo más profeundo, me decía que era contigo que compartiría mi vida. Se que es algo rídiculo pero...**

**- No lo es. No es ridículo. Al principio me sentí atraída a ti porque te parecías mucho a mi padre. Él vivía viajando y casi no lo veía. Pero... no se cómo ni cuándo, te comencé a ver de manera distinta. Nadie alrededor nuestro lo percibía. Yo te amaba en silencio, como debía ser. Tenía 10, 11 años. Luego, antes de que me pidieras compromiso, pensé en resignarme. Pensaba que una niña como yo, jamás tendría posibilidades contigo. Pero después todo eso desapareció. Terminé la secundaria, y nos casamos. Somos felices, y hasta vamos a ser padres.**

**- Exacto. Así me sentía yo. Pensé** **que jamás tendría chances de estar contigo. Que no me querrías por ser más grande. Pero notñe en tí ese cariño... ese cariño tuyo a través de tus regalos y de tu compañía. Y tuve esperanzas, y bueno... te propuse casamiento y aceptaste.**

**- Dame un beso.**

Ambos se besaron. Luego de tanto recordar, subieron a descansar.

Rika se acostó de lado para poder apoyar su abultado vientre. Yoshiyuki la abrazó y la tomó por la cintura. Y se quedaron domidos los dos.

* * *

_Bueno, tendrán una nenita!_

_Espero que les guste el cap, y nos leemos el finde que viene!!_

_Besos!_


	14. Reapariciones inesperadas

****

* * *

Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.

**A excepción del personaje de "Nana Mizuki", que es el nombre de una cantante japonesa.**

* * *

_Ambos se besaron. Luego de tanto recordar, subieron a descansar._

_Rika se acostó de lado para poder apoyar su abultado vientre. Yoshiyuki la abrazó y la tomó por la cintura. Y se quedaron domidos los dos._

* * *

_Los días pasaron rápidamente. Finalmente, habían logrado terminar con la decoración y amoblamiento de la habitación de su bebé._

_Las paredes eran blancas, con una guarda decorativa de papel Rosa, los muebles eran todos blancos con decoraciones y dibujos rosados. Tenía una cuna, una placard pequeño, un sillon, una cómoda, y una silla mecedora, regalo de Tomoyo._

Cuando Rika finalmente entró al sexto mes de embarazo, ya tenía indicaciones para manejarse sola, pero obviamente, con ciertas limitaciones.

Yoshiyuki volvió a trabajar en la Secundaria y en la Primaria Tomoeda. Después de tanto tiempo, fue recibido por Hiroshi.

- ¡Terada! Tanto tiempo...

**- Hiroshi, hola, ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Bien, pero cuéntame tú... ¿Tú esposa?**

**- Ella está muy bien, ayer fuimos a ver a su médico. Ya puede quedarse sola mientras yo trabajo y ya puede caminar tranquilamente, pero sin esforzarse demasiado.**

**- Muy buena tu noticia. Bueno, te dejo para que puedas regresar a dar clases. Salúdame a Sasaki de mi parte.**

**- Lo haré, gracias Hiroshi.**

Y Yoshiyuki continuó dando sus clases en lo que le quedaba del día.

* * *

Rika había invitado a Tomoyo para tomar el té juntas y poder charlar.

-** Así que será una niña, felicidades amiga.**

**- Gracias Tomoyo. Te quería agradecer por todo lo que hiciste por mi cuando... c-cuando pasó lo que tú sabes. Me ayudaste mucho, estuviste a mi lado...**

**- Te dije miles de veces que no es nada. Además somos amigas. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo con Terada?**

**- Perfecto. Parece que nos casamos ayer. Me ayuda mucho con la casa, a pesar de su trabajo. Somos muy compañeros sabés...**

**- Qué bueno. Es tan lindo poder encontrar en la otra personas cosas así... (Cara de Tomoyo con ojos con brillos!)**

**- Tomoyo... Si es que me lo permítes... ¿Aún no has encontrado a la persona ...?**

**- No. La persona que yo quiero es feliz ahora. Mientras esa persona sea feliz, yo también lo seré. Pero** **se que algún día, encontraré a otra persona que me haga sentir lo que tú sientes ahora.**

**- Claro que ése día llegará. Mientras... podemos subir y te muestro la habitación de la bebé.**

**- Vamos.**

Rika llevó a Tomoyo y le mostró la habitación, cuando llegó Yoshiyuki.

Al sentir el ruido, ambas bajaron a saludarlo.

**- Daidôuji, cómo está?**

**- Muy bien, y usted Terada?**

**- Muy bien. Hola mi amor (Y le da un beso en la frente)**

**- Bien.**

**- Ahhh (suspiro de Tomoyo) Pensar que sólo solían mirarse con tanto amor, hace unos años, y ahora ya se tratan así.**

**Ambos, colorados.**

**- Debo irme. Lo que necesiten llámenme. Adiós.**

**- Adiós y gracias (Ambos)**

* * *

Luego de cenar, Rika se acostó más temprano para poder descansar. Y Yoshiyuki la acompañó.

Él tomó una ducha antes de irse a acostar. En eso, Rika ya se había quedado dormida.

Cuando salió de la ducha y ya pensaba irse a acostar, cayó con la sorpresa: Rika estaba dormida de costado, ocupando toda la cama, con su cuerpo, y con su abultado vientre.

Él no podía correrla de la cama, ella necesitaba dormir mucho y sobre todo necesitaba bastante espacio. Entonces, decidió irse a dormir en el Sillón de la habitación de la bebé.

Era algo incómodo. Pero debía hacerlo. Y finalmente, el sueño lo hizo olvidar de comodidades y se quedó dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó a la misma hora de siempre y se fue a la Primaria Tomoeda.

Rika despertó mucho más tarde. Se duchó, limpió la habitación y bajó a desayunar. En la heladera había una nota de su esposo:

**_Rika: _**

**_Hoy regreso al mediodía. _**

**_Piensa en algún lugar donde podamos salir a la tarde. _**

**_Te amo muchísimo._**

**_Yoshiyuki._**

Más tarde, Rika pensó en salir a comprar algo de ropa para la bebé, para ella, y cosas para pareparar el bolso para cuando tenga que salir al Hospital.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, volvió Yoshiyuki.

**- Hola mi amor. ¿Quiéres desayunar?**

**- No, ya lo hice a la mañana, son la 1 de la tarde.**

**- Ah! no me di cuenta que era tan tarde.**

**- Jaja, es que duermes mucho, que está bien, porque necesitas descansar. ¿Pensaste en algún lugar para salir hoy?**

**- Si, pensé en ir a ver la ropa de la bebé y algo para mi y para armar el bolso, para cuando tenga que ir al Hospital.**

**- Muy bien (acercándose a ella y besándola) Rika te amo.**

**- Y yo a tí. Me hace muy feliz estar a tu lado. (otro beso)**

(N/A: Al final, yo quiero uno así, que también me diga cosas lindas como le dice Yoshiyuki a Rika¬¬)

* * *

Ya en la tarde, la parejita se fue para el Centro Comercial a realizar las compras finales.

Después de recorrer varios lugares, primero compraron ropa para la bebé.

Luego el bolso, la mamadera, el chupete, el talco, shampoo, pañales, loción, y todas las cosas que necesita un bebé.

Y finalmente, entraron a un local de ropa para mujeres embarazadas.

A Rika le había gustado mucho un vestido perfecto para los días de calor. Y también perfecto para su gran vientre.

Mientras ella estaba en el probador probándose la ropa, Yoshiyuki estaba esperándola a unos metros.

No se había dado cuenta cuando pudo ver a Mizuki, a sólo unos pasos de él, de espaldas.

No dudó, y la llamó para hablar con ella.

**- Mizuki.**

**- Terada! (las cosas que tenía Mizuki en la mano se le cayeron por la impresión) Q-qué hac-cés acá?**

**- Vine con mi esposa. Se está probando ropa.**

**- E-Eso quiere decir que está...**

**- Está embarzada. Pero dime. Por qué no esperaste antes de irte para hablar? **

**- Terada. Y-yo estaba muy mal. Y me fuí. En Tokio estaba mi prometido y mi familia. Haberte causado ese daño a tí y a tu esposa me rompía el alma. no podía creer en lo que me había convertido. Llegué allá, me casé con mi prometido, a pesar de que te seguía amando..  
**

En ése momento, Rika salió del probador, cuando oyó aquellas palabras de Mizuki: **_"Te seguía amando..."_**

Justo en ése momento, Terada la vió, cuando ella estaba con la mirada perdida hacia ellos. Mizuki se dió la vuelta a ver que es lo que miraba Terada, cuando de pronto, por las piernas de Rika comenzó a caer _**sangre, mucha sangre**_.

Yoshiyuki comenzó a correr hacia Rika, pero ella se cayó al suelo antes de que él pudiese llegar.

Inmediatamente, los dueños del local llamaron a la ambulancia.

**- Yoshiyuki, te amo tanto (Dijo Rika como despidiéndose de él. Ella estaba realmente mal)**

**- No Rika (Él la abrazó y comenzó a llorar)**

Mizuki estaba a un lado. Sabía que no podía estar directamente junto a ellos y brindar apoyo. Recordó aquel día que besó a Terada mientras Rika los veía y tomó entre sus manos su vientre de apensa unos meses de embarazo.

* * *

**_Gracias nuevamente a Bizcochia U-u y a Lita Wellington por su apoyo incondicional!_**

**_Besos, dejes reviews!_**

* * *


	15. Momento cúlmine

****

* * *

Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP.

**A excepción del personaje de "Nana Mizuki", que es el nombre de una cantante japonesa.**

* * *

_Inmediatamente, los dueños del local llamaron a la ambulancia._

_- Yoshiyuki, te amo tanto (Dijo Rika como despidiéndose de él. Ella estaba realmente mal)_

_- No Rika (Él la abrazó y comenzó a llorar)_

_Mizuki estaba a un lado. Sabía que no podía estar directamente junto a ellos y brindar apoyo. Recordó aquel día que besó a Terada mientras Rika los veía y tomó entre sus manos su vientre de apenas unos meses de embarazo._

* * *

La ambulancia llegó a los pocos minutos. Los médicos controlaron los signos vitales de Rika.

**- Está muy débil. Puede colapsar en cualquier momento. Hay que llevarla ya mismo al Hospital, necesita cirugía.**

**- ¿Qué qué Dr?**

**- ¿Usted es su esposo?**

**- Así es.**

**- Creemos que puede perder su matriz. La llavaremos ya mismo al Hospital, para practicarle una cesárea de urgencia y ver que le sucede. (Decía el Doc, mientras subían a Rika a una ambulancia.**

**- Yo voy con ustedes.**

**- Lo siento. No será posible. Somos dos médicos y necesitamos tratar a la paciente hasta que llegue al Hospital. No hay lugar en la ambulancia.**

**- Terada, te llevaré yo hasta el Hospital.**

Mientras arrancaba la Ambulancia, Terada se subía al auto de Mizuki.

Ambos vehículos llegaron juntos. Inmediatamente, llevaron a Rika al quirófano.

Lamentablemente, Terada no podía estar con Rika.

Sólo podía esperar afuera, acompañado por sus lágrimas y por Mizuki.

**- Terada, lo siento. Si yo no te hubiese encontrado allí, a lo mejor.. a lo mejor nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. (Decía Mizuki mientras se tocaba su propio vientre)**

**- No es tu culpa. Yo hablé con Rika sobre lo sucedido hace un tiempo. Ella entiende que te disculpaste comigo por la carta, y que te fuiste.**

Inmediatamente salió uan enfermera que estaba asistiendo en la césarea de Rika.

**- ¿Ustd es el Sr. Terada?**

**- Sí, dígame como está mi esposa.**

**- Ya nació la niña. Como nació en sus 6 meses de gestación, deberá estar un tiempo internada aquí en el hospital. Tiene bajo peso. Y éstá anémica.**

**- ¿Cómo? (Los ojos de Yoshiyuki se empezaron a llenar de más lágrimas aún)**

**- Lo siento. La bebé pesa solo 1 kilo y medio. Está muy débil, tiene que ser muy fuerte...**

**- No puede ser...**

**- Lo lamento mucho Sr. Los cirujanos están operando ahora mismo a su esposa. Estan intentando salvarle su matriz.**

**- ¿Ella está bien?**

**- La operación, por ahora, es estable. Ella sobrevivirá, pero si pierde la matriz, no podrá tener más hijos. Haremos todo lo que sea posible para ayudarla, no se preocupe. Podrá ver a su hija si sigue este pasillo... debo volver.**

La enfermera volvió al quirófano. Yoshiyuki cayó en un de los asientos del Hospital y de sus ojos no dejaban de caer más y más lágrimas.

-** Lo siento mucho Terada. ¿Quieres que llame a sus padres, a alguien? Debes ir a ver a tu hija.**

**- Llama a su madre. Este es el número. **

**Y sin más nada que decir, Terada empezó a caminar por el pasillo, donde se detuvo frente a una gran ventana, para ver a la pequeñita bebé que tenían en una incubadora especial, con un tubo de oxígeno.**

**En el cartel con los datos, decía "Rika Sasaki Terada". Era ella. Era SU HIJA.**

**De pronto, las lágrimas cesaron y golpeó el vidrio. Una enfermera le abrió la puerta.**

**- ¿Puedo verla? Soy su padre, Terada.**

**- Lo sentimos, pero no. Tiene conectado un tubo de oxígeno. Deberá esperar órdenes médicas.**

La enfermera cerró al puerta y continuó con su labor con los demás bebés.

* * *

**-Disculpe, hablo con la Sra Sasaki?**

**- si ella habla.**

**- Sra, soy Nana Mizuki, amiga de Yoshiyuki Terada. Su hija Rika acaba de tener a su bebé y ahora la están operando.**

**- ¿Por qué, qué sucedió? (Preg. la señora muy preocupada y casi llorando)**

**- Empezó a perder sangre, vino la ambulancia y le tuvieron que practicar una cesárea de urgencia. Ella está siendo operada ahora mismo para salvarle su matriz.**

**- Ya mismo voy para allá. Están en el hospital Tomoeda?**

**- Así es.**

No hubo respuesta. La madre de Rika colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente se dirigió al aeropuerto de Hong Kong para ir a Japón y estar con su hija.

* * *

Yoshiyuki siguió contemplando a su hija a través de la gran ventana. Era muy pequeña. Hasta podía entrar todo su cuerpecito en su mano.

De pronto, se acercó Mizuki.

**- Esta en camino.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Si aceptas, me gustaría hacerte compañía. **

**- Gracias Mizuki. **

* * *

Rika estaba, obviamente sedada por la anestésia. Mientras los médicos hacían de todo por pararle la hemorragia y salvar su matriz, ella estaba sumida en un sueño, un sueño muy profundo, del que no sabía si podría volver.

Empezó a ver escenas de su vida. Llegaron a su mente sus vivencias de niña. La vez que vió a Yoshiyuki por primera vez. Todas las escenas en el que él parecía ser el actor principal, pasaron por su mente. Su familia, su Boda, sus amigas, todo.

Las horas pasaban. Y la desesperación tomó posesión de Yoshiyuki.

Estaba tan nervioso, que no sabía qué hacer. Lloraba, maldecía.

No salía nadie a decirle como iba el procedimiento, o cómo estaba su esposa. Y si se acercaba a preguntar, no le sabían contestar.

-** ¿Cómo estará?**

**- Ella va a estar bien Terada. Debes tener Fé.**

Y después de tanto esperar, el médico cirujano salió del quirófano.

**- Ustd es el Sr Terada?**

**- Si Dr dígame como está Rika... por favor.**

**- Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, pero la operación duró más de lo que deberían durar estos procedimientos...**

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Ya se que me van a matar por haberle hecho esto a Rika!_**

**_Pero no se dan una idea como sufrí al escribir esto._**

**_Espero sus reviews con Críticas y Sugerencias... e Ideas._**

**_Un beso!_**

* * *


	16. Esperanzas

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionarán son de mi propiedad. Son del Grupo CLAMP**

**Con excepción de Nana Mizuki, que es el nombre de una cantante Japonesa.**

* * *

_Y después de tanto esperar, el médico cirujano salió del quirófano._

_- Ustd es el Sr Terada?_

_- Si Dr dígame como está Rika... por favor._

_- Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, pero la operación duró más de lo que deberían durar estos procedimientos..._

* * *

**- ¿Cómo está ella Dr?!**

**- Tranquilo. Ella está bien. Pudimos salvar su matriz, podrá tener más hijos en un futuro.**

**- Como se lo agradezco...**

**- Perdió sangre, pero no mucha. Estará internada 1 semana, y durante ese tiempo, no podrá alimentar a su bebé.**

**- Entonces... (con una cara de preocupación el pobre...)**

**- Lo alimentaremos con leche especializada para estos casos. Después, ella podrá alimentar la bebé, pero...**

**- Supongo que sabe lo de su hija... Tendrá que estar mucho tiempo internada en una incubadora, hasta que se recupere.**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?**

- **Serán unos meses... no puedo especificarle cuántos... Pero podrán venir a verla cuando deseen.**

**- ¿Puedo ver a mi esposa?**

**- No por ahora, aún está sedada. Le recomiendo que valla a su casa a descansar. No despertará hasta mañana.**

**- Está bien. Gracias Dr.**

**- No es nada. Lo veré mañana.**

**- Terada, ¿Vas a descansar?**

**- Si, no tengo que más hacer acá. No me dejarán ver a Rika, y el horario de visita de mi hija acabó.**

**- Me gustaría venir a ver a Rika, si me lo permites.**

**- Claro. Ven cuando quieras. Adiós Mizuki.**

**- Adiós Terada.**

Yoshiyuki se marchó. Esperó un taxi y llegó a su casa en medio de la madrugada. La operación de Rika había sido muy larga...

Apenas llegó, subió a la habitación de su hija. Acomodó las compras que habían hecho en un bolso de maternidad, y lo dejó cerca de la puerta, para llevarlo mañana.

También preparó el bolso de Rika, con unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa interior, camisones, toallas, etc.

Y se sentó en el sillón, donde había dormido hace unos días.

Las lágrimas fueron incontenibles. Cerró sus ojos, y se durmió.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, y decidió por tomar una ducha.

Luego, desayunó y llamó a Hiroshi. Debía comentarle lo sucedido, para avisarle que no podría asistir a sus clases.

Hiroshi, obviamente, asintió sin ningún problema.

Acercándose la hora de visitas, Yoshiyuki tomó los bolsos que había preparado previamente y se fue para el Hospital.

Llegó cuando solo faltaba 1 min para que comenzarán a recibir las visitas.

**- Dr. Buenos días, vengo a ver a Rika Terada, es mi esposa.**

**- Ah si, Sr Terada, venga conmigo. Ella acaba de despertar. ¿Cree que puede darle el desayuno?**

**- Si, por favor.**

**- Ésta es la habitación. Sólo podrá estar 1 hora.**

**- Esta bien. Gracias.**

Yoshiyuki entró. No entendía porqué, pero estaba nervioso. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Rika de su hija, de cómo estaba ella, y de cómo debía vivir durante un tiempo...

**- Hola mi amor!**

**- Hola Rika, cómo te sientes?**

**- Me siento algo cansada, pero bien. Viste a nuestra hija? Se que nació ayer, pero nadie me dice nada, y debo darle de comer.**

**- Escucha Rika...**

**- ¿Acaso...?**

**- Nació. Pero... ella nació con 6 meses de gestación. Apenas puede alcanzar un peso normal para un bebé. (los ojos de Rika se llenaban de lágrimas) ella está... está en una incubadora especial, con un respirador. Deberá estar así durante un tiempo.**

**- Pe-pero... puedo amamantarla...?**

**- No puedes Rika. Estás con medicaciones que pueden modificar tu leche. Ella tomará de una leche especial, hasta esta semana, cuando salgas.**

Rika comenzó a llorar. Yoshiyuki se acercó a ella y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

-** Es mi culpa! Si yo, si yo no me hubiese puesto mal, y no me hubiese caido, ella estaría bien, en mi panza, y no ahí...**

**- No es tu culpa Rika. Así debieron ser las cosas. Se que no siento lo mismo que tú. Pero me siento muy mal también. Ahora, debes luchar para recuperarte, y así, podremos cuidar a nuestra hija.**

* * *

Rika se tranquilizó. Pudo desayunar, a pesar de que se negaba. Yoshiyuki le dejó su bolso con su ropa, ya acercándose la hora de irse.

**- Sr, la hora ha terminado. **

**- Gracias Dr. Ya me iba.**

**- Adiós mi amor, te veré mañana. Le llevaré este bolso a la enfermera que cuida a la bebé.**

**- Gracias. Adiós.**

Yoshiyuki se fue, no sin antes darle un beso a su esposa.

Luego, pasó el Área de Maternidad, y le dejó el bolso a la enfermera.

Vió unos momentos a su hija, a través de un cristal.

Durante esos minutos, Yoshiyuki ´comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que estuvo con Rika.

Aquellos en el que estaba, pero no de forma directa, sino como su "profesor", y aquellos en lo que estaba a su lado, tomados de la mano, besándose.

_¿Quién pensaría que un profesor, al cabo de unos años, tendría un hijo con su ex alumna?_

_¿Quién diría que toda la felicidad que teniamos se empañó tan repentinamente?_

* * *

Luego de abandonar la clínica, pudo ver en la recepción a Mizuki.

**- Mizuki, qué sorpresa.**

**- Terada. Veo que pudiste descansar. ¿Cómo está Rika?**

**- Bien. Fue duro decirle lo que sucede, pero lo comprendió. ¿Tú que haces aquí?**

**- Bueno.. es que yo... no te lo dije, porque ayer no era un buen momento para hablar de mi vida.**

**- Ahora estamos mejor. Cuéntame. (Mizuki y Terada se sentaron en unos bancos en una sala de espera, para poder hablar)**

**- Cuando dejé la Secundaria Tomoeda, volví a Tokio. Allá estaba mi familia, y mi prometido. A pesar de.. de q-que te seguía amando, me casé con él. No se como explicarlo. Pero me enamoré. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Y bueno, nos casamos hace unos 4 meses.**

**- Que bueno por ti Mizuki, felicidades.**

**- Gracias.. Y bueno... vine a controlarme porque estoy embarazada.**

-** A sí? De cuánto tiempo?**

**- Unos 3 meses. Estoy ansiosa por saber qué será. Pero también vine porque... quiero disculparme con Rika.**

**- Creo que aún reciben visitas. Es una hora diaria por persona.**

**- Mañana mismo me voy. Quisiera hablar con ella. Nos veremos Terada.**

**- Nos vemos Mizuki, suerte.**

Mizuki se encaminó por los pasillos del Hospital pensando cómo empezaría a hablar. Estaba nerviosa. Pero sabía que tenía que disculparse por tanto daño que había causado.

* * *

**- Disculpe.. Podría ver a La Sra Terada?**

**- Si, pase por acá.**

Mizuki entró lentamente, y pudo ver a Rika con la mirada perdida en la ventana

-** Rika.**

**- Srita Mizuki!**

**- Rika yo... he venido a verte.**

**- Claro, adelante. (Risa de Rika)**

**- Quiero... disculparme. Se que te he hecho mucho daño. No sólo a tí, sino también a Terada, y también a tu bebé, no debí hablar con Terada, tú estabas ahi... (Hablaba no sabiendo por donde empezar)**

**- Srita Mizuki. Al principio estuve muy mal, pero sabía que Yoshiyuki no era esa clase de persona. Él fue a casa de una amiga, donde yo estaba, cuando él le contó como fue todo. Yo lo escuché todo. Quiero que sepa, que yo no guardo ningún rencor.**

**- Rika.. ¿Cómo puedes sonreirme? Quise quitarte a tu esposo, hice que te fueras de su casa cuando estabas embarazada, pasaste mucho tiempo separada de él, y aún así me sonríes?**

**- Srta Mizuki, No me encuentro muy bien para andar guardando rencores. Además, no soy esa clase de persona. Yo la perdono. Sé que usted es una buena persona. Ahora, lo comprende?**

**- No. Jamás te comprenderé Rika. Sabes... me casé. Y estoy embarzada.**

**- Que alegría. Usted debe estar muy feliz.**

**- Asi es. Pero mañana mismo me voy, y me iré con la consciencia tranquila, gracias a tí Rika. Muchas Gracias y perdón otra vez.**

**- Es una lástima que usted se valla. No tiene nada que agradecerme.**

**- Debo irme. Adiós Rika. Cuida mucho a Terada, y a tu hija también.**

**- Adiós Srita Mizuki, cuídese y gracias por visitarme.**

Mizuki dejó la habitación, y cuando salió se encontró con una señora. (La mamá de Rika)

**- ¿Esta es la habitación de Rika Terada?**

**- Si, Sra. Pase.**

**- Gracias.**

Y se fue. Se fue al aeropuerto. Prefirió no despedirse de Terada, pero si le mandó una carta despidiendose.

- _"Este es mi último día aquí en Tomoeda"_ pensó Mizuki mientras abordaba el avión.

* * *

Mientras....

**- Rika!**

**- mamá!**

* * *

**_PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN POR NO SUBIR CAP ESTE FINDESEMANA!_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, CON IDEAS, APOYOS, CRÍTICAS Y DEMÁS!_**

**_bESOS!_**


	17. Una buena noticia

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Grupo CLAMP.**

**Con Excepción de algunos personajes de creación propia.**

* * *

Mientras....

**- Rika!**

**- mamá!**

* * *

**- Qué haces acá?**

**- Vine a verte hija. Me avisó una tal... Mizuki puede ser?**

**- Si.**

**- Hola hija!**

**- Padre. No me imaginé que vendrían de tan lejos... dejando sus trabajos.**

**- Rika... eres nuestra hija. -Qué sucedió? Cómo está el bebé? Tu marido?**

**- Estaba en una tienda comprando cosas con Yoshiyuki. De pronto... sentí que me mareaba y empecé a perder sangre... luego recuerdo que me caí, y me trajeron ahsta acá en ambulancia.. Me tuvieron que hacer una césarea de emergencia... y estuve en cirugía... tenían problemas con mi matriz... y por suerte la salvaron.. podré tener más hijos (Sonrisa de Rika). Es una niña. Aún no sé que nombre ponerle. Creo que lo hablaré con Yoshiyuki cuando me den el alta. Ah.. Yoshiyuki ya vino a verme. Sólo puedo ver a cada persona 1 hora por día. Suppongo que ahora está en casa.**

**- Hija. Lo lamentamos muchísimo. No haber podido estar con ustedes... en éssos momentos tan difíciles.**

**- No es nada. Sólo queda recuperarme. Según el Dr podré irme en 1 semana.**

**- Eso es estupendo. Ah! Te traje unas cosas de bebé que compré en Hong Kong. Como no sabía si era niña o varón... compré todo en blanco.**

**- Es hermoso. Gracias madre!**

**- Rika, debemos ir a hacer unas reservaciones a un hotel. Necesitas algo?**

**- Si. Quédense en casa de Yoshiyuki. No será molestia. Además... cómo se van a quedar a un hotel?**

**- Es que no queremos molestar.**

**- No es molestia. Al contrario. Vallan a casa. Él estará allí. Se pondrá muy contento al verlos.**

**- Está bien. Ya nos vamos que se acaba el tiempo. Vendremos a verte mañana y todos los días que estés aquí. Ahora también pasaremos a ver a la bebé.**

**- De acuerdo. Adiós, y muchas gracias por venir.**

**- No nos tienes que agradecer. Adiós pequeña.**

Cuando los padres de Rika se retiraron, pasaron a ver a su nieta.

Ambos se asombraron a ver lo pequeña que era. Quizás, era porque jamás habían visto un bebé tan pequeño, o quizás era la triste realidad de que así había tenido que nacer.

Luego de verla, fueron a casa de Yoshiyuki.

Llamaron, y luego se vió abrir la puerta a Yoshiyuki.

**- Hola Yoshiyuki. **

**- Sr Sasaki, Sra. Qué gusto verlos, pasen.**

Yoshiyuki ya sabía que ambos vendrían a quedarse, porque Mizuki los había llamado.

-** Yoshiyuki, fuimos a ver a Rika y a la bebé.**

**- Ibamos a ir a un Hotel, pero Rika insistió.**

**- Si, no tienen mis suegros porque ir a un Hotel, teniendo una habitación libre aquí en casa. Será un gusto que estén aquí.**

**- Gracias Yoshiyuki. Hace tiempo que no veía a mi hija. Y estaba algo preocupado por ella. Pero se que eligió al hombre correcto.**

**- Y´... debo reconocer que ambos tienene un gran parecido físico.**

**- Bueno... Sr, gracias por lo que me dijo. No tiene porque preocuparse. Y.. con eso de que su esposo y yo nos parecemos, Sra... creo que hay algo de cierto en eso.**

Todos rieron. Pero no fue mucho el momento de chistes.

**- ¿Qué te dijo el médico sobre la bebé?**

**- Dijo que debe estar en incubadora, hasta que recupere peso. Nació con cerca de 2 kilos. Ahora la alimentan con leche especial, pero cuando Rika salga de allí, y se recupere de los medicamentos que el están dando... ella misma podrá alimentarlo. **

**- Bueno... habrá que esperar. Yerno, mi esposo y yo trabajamos en empresas muy importantes. Estaremos aquí hasta que Rika esté bien. Luego tendremos que irnos. **

**- No se hagan ningún problema. Los tendré informados siempre sobre Ria y la bebé. Si llegase a suceder algo.... se los comunicaré.**

**- Gracias Yoshiyuki. Ahora podremos dejar nuestros bolsos. Necesitamos ver a algunos parientes.**

**- Claro, Los llevaré a su habitación.**

Yoshiyuki condujo a sus suegros a su habitación, y hasta les mostró la habitación de la bebé.

Ambos quedaron encantados con tanta belleza en una sóla habitación. Luego, se marcharon a ver unos parientes.

* * *

Los días pasaban, y Rika se recuperaba bastante bien. Ya le darían el alta médica.

Yoshiyuki y sus padres fueron a buscarla al Hospital.

Él llevó algo de ropa para ella. Sus padres llevaban sus bolsos, porque de ahi, se tendrían que ir al aeropuerto para volver a sus obligaciones.

Ya en la habitación, Rika se vistió con la ropa que Yoshiyuki le había llevado.

Salió, y vió a sus padres sentados, hablando con su marido.

Antes que nada, Rika pidió ir a ver a su hija. Aún no la había visto desde que nació.

Todos caminaban por los pasillos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un gran ventanal, donde había muchos bebés en incubadoras, comúnes y especiales.

Rika comenzó a llorar. Iba a ser la primera vez que vería a su hija.

**- Es la bebé de la tercer incubadora. (Indicó Yoshiyuki)**

**- Es muy pequeña.**

**- Así es. Es porque nació antes de tiempo. Pero ahora está un poco más grande.**

**- No puedo...?**

**- No. Aún debes hacerte unos análisis para ver si todavía hay restos de medicamentos en tu organismo.**

**- Ni siquiera puedo verla, tenerla en brazos?**

-** Aún no. Está en una incubadora especial. No puede contraer bacterias ni virus, porque se enfermaría. Debemos esperar un tiempo.**

Rika aún continuaba llorando. Yoshiyuki se sentía impotente, al no poder hacer nada. Es que realmente, nadie podía hacer nada.

**- Rika, ya hablamos esto contigo. Tú padre y yo debemos irnos.**

**- Si, se que deben irse. Vallan, que perderan el vuelo. Yo estaré bien.**

**- Le dije a Yoshuyuki que nos mantega informados.**

**- Lo hará. Ahora vallan.**

**- Adiós hija (le da un abrazo). Cualquier cosa, nos llamas.**

**- Adiós hija. (Su padre le da un abrazo). Me voy tranquilo, porque sé que a tu lado tienes a un hombre de bien.**

**- Adios, y gracias.**

**- Adiós.**

* * *

Luego, Yoshiyuki y Rika abandonaron el Hospital y se dirigieron a su casa.

Apenas entraron, Rika subió escaleras arriba a la habitación de su hija.

**- No hablamos sobre el nombre Yoshiyuki.**

**- No. Pensaste alguno?**

**- Me gusta Yuzuru. **

**- Yuzuru Terada Sasaki. **

**- Te gusta?**

**- Me encanta Rika. **

**- Se llamará así. (Sonrisa de Rika). Yoshiyuki... te amo.**

**- Y yo a tí Rika. ( y la toma por la cintura, la acerca a su cuerpo y le da un tierno beso)**

**- Mañana... mañana quiero hacerme esos análisis. Quiero amamantar a mi hija, quiero estar con ella.**

**- De Acuerdo. Quieres comer algo?**

**- Tengo ganas de comer sushi. Es como un antojo.**

**- Ok. Te prepararé sushi. **

**- Yo me iré a bañar.**

* * *

El día de los análisis llegó.

Dió negativo. Rika podría alimentar a su hija.

Para ello, debía usar bata, barbijo y guantes, ´para no pasarle bacterias o virus a su hija.

Todos los días, Rika iba a la mañana y alimentaba a su hija. Luego, debía sacarse la leche y dejarla a la enfermera encargada para que ella se la diera a la bebé durante el día.

Los días pasaban y Yuzuru subía de peso, y cada día se acercaba más a el alta.

Yoshiyuki había vuelto al trabajo. Y Rika a encargarse de la casa.

* * *

Suena el teléfono.

Rika contesta la llamada.

**- Familia Terada.**

**- Hola, hablo del Hospital de Tomoeda, Ustd es la Sra Terada.**

**- Asi es, pasó algo con Yuzuru?**

**- No, nada de eso Sra. Llamaba para decirle que mañana a primera hora se le dará el alta a su hija. Está pesando actualmente casi 4 kilos.**

**- Gracias Srita.**

**- De nada, adiós.**

Rika estallaba de felicidad. Así que llamó al celular de Yoshiyuki para contarle la noticia.

**- Hola mi amor.**

**- Rika, paso algo?**

**- Si, llamaron del Hospital. Mañana podremos ir a buscar a Yuzuru!**

* * *

_**FELICES PASCUAS. pERDÓN POR DEMORAR.**_

_**BESOS!**_


	18. Al final, dos ENAMORADOS

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Grupo CLAMP.**

**Con Excepción de algunos personajes de creación propia.**

* * *

Suena el teléfono.

Rika contesta la llamada.

**- Familia Terada.**

**- Hola, hablo del Hospital de Tomoeda, Ustd es la Sra Terada.**

**- Asi es, pasó algo con Yuzuru?**

**- No, nada de eso Sra. Llamaba para decirle que mañana a primera hora se le dará el alta a su hija. Está pesando actualmente casi 4 kilos.**

**- Gracias Srita.**

**- De nada, adiós.**

Rika estallaba de felicidad. Así que llamó al celular de Yoshiyuki para contarle la noticia.

**- Hola mi amor.**

**- Rika, paso algo?**

**- Si, llamaron del Hospital. Mañana podremos ir a buscar a Yuzuru!**

* * *

Estaban nerviosos, pero finalmente alegres. Por fin tendrían a su hija en casa, y podrían llevar la vida que siempre quisieron.

Llegaron a casa, era un día perfecto soleado.

Primero llevaron a Yuzuru a su habitación. Rika le dió el pecho, y la acostó en su cuna.

**- Es hermosa. Se parece mucho a tí.**

**- Gracias, pero tiene tus ojos Yoshiyuki.**

**- Mmm, creo que es verdad.**

**- Vámonos, que se va a despertar.**

Rika condujo a Yoshiyuki a su habitación. Se sentaron en la cama.

**- Yoshiyuki yo... estoy muy feliz. Por fin somos la familia que tanto quisimos.**

**- Yo también estoy muy feliz Rika. Jamás me imaginé que estariamos aquí, sentados juntos, que vivamos juntos, que duermamos juntos.. ahora tenemos una hija hermosa.**

**- Yo... quiero... quiero estar contigo-**

**- Rika, quizás aún no estás lista., o no se si ya estás recuperada..-**

**- No. Estoy lista. Estoy recuperada. Te deseo Yoshiyuki. Hace mucho que te... que te deseo. Quiero ser tuya.**

Rika en un sólo movimiento, se sentó sobre él, y comenzó a besarlo de una manera apasionada.

Yoshiyuki correspondió ése beso, pero estaba sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado Rika. Ella no solía tomar así el control en el momento del sexo.

Ella lo empujó levemente a la cama, y sentada sobre él, se sacó la remera. Luego, le quitó a Yoshiyuki su camisa y comenzó a besarlo, bajando lentamente hacia su pecho.

Después sacó sus pantalones, le sacó sus zapatos, y su ropa interior, dejándo libre su masculinidad.

Ella se puso de pie, y se sacó su brassier, su short, y su ropa interior. Volvió a la cama, y volviéndose a besar, rodaron por la cama.

Yoshiyuki quedó encima de ella, y comenzó a bajar hacia sus pechos, besándolos, y mosdisqueando sus pezones, provocando en Rika fuertes sensaciones.

-** Ahhhhh... mi amor... ahh, te deseo tanto... ahhh**

Él continuó bajando por su vientre, hasta su sexo. Le practicó sexo oral, provocando en Rika fuertes gemidos.

Luego, se acomodó y la penetró de una, dando una fuerte embestida.

**- Ahhhh, ahhhhhh. ahhh... Yoshi...ahhhhh!**

**- Rika.. te.. am..o**

Continuaron haciéndolo más tiempo, hasta que rodaron nuevamente en la cama, quedando Rika encima de él.

Ella comenzó a subir y bajar, de manera instintiva, ayudada por Yoshiyuki, que la sostenía de su cintura.

Sus senos subían y bajaban, como una danza. Eso volvía loco a Yoshiyuki.

**- Ahhhh... mi amor....ahhhh**

Ambos llegaron al mayor clímax varias aquél día.

Terminando, ambos cayeron totalmente cansados y extasiados. Yoshiyuki se apoyó sobre el pecho de Rika y la abrazó.

**- Rika, mi amor, realmente, aunque te lo haya dicho varias veces, me cuesta creer lo que estoy viviendo. No me olvidaré jamás tu imágen de cuando eras una niña de sólo diez años. Tenías las mejores calificaciones, eras muy atenta conmigo. No vacilé cuando me enamoré de tí, ni cuando te propuse matrimonio. Te esperé, y fue mucho, porque además de estar a tu lado, quería que fuéses mía. Ahora lo eres, y hasta tenemos una hija. A pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, logramos sobrevivir a ellas, porque nuestro amor es verdadero.**

**- Yo jamás me olvidaré de todas las noches que miraba el cielo, y por cada estrella que veía, pedía que algún día, tú estuvieras a mi lado. Terminaste pidiéndome casamiento, crecí esperando cada día por ello. Y finalmente, así fue. Y tenemos una hija fruto de nuestro amor. Y nuestro amor es verdadero. Jamás lo dude.**

**- Te amo Rika.**

**- Y yo a tí, Yoshiyuki.**

Ambos se besaron, y se quedaron dormidos... pero no por mucho tiempo.

Yuzuru se despertó llorando, provocando que ambos se despertaran sustados.

Rika se levantó, se puso su bata, y fue a la habitación de la bebé.

Yoshiyuki la siguió.

Cuando llegaron, Yuzuru dejó de llorar, y levemente extendió los brazos hacia arriba, como buscándo a sus padres.

**- Creo que tienes hambre, no pequeña?**

Rika se sentó en el sillón, y comenzó a amamantar a la bebé.

Yoshiyuki bajó a su biblioteca y buscó la cámara. Le sacaría la primera foto a su hija.

Volvió al sillón junto a Rika, pero antes dejó la cámara en un mueble cercano, programada para tomar la fotografía.

**- Rika, mira hacia allá.**

Rika levantó la mirada y flash! la primera foto de la familia.

**- Me sorprendiste! me hubieses avisado antes.**

**- Es que quería tener nuestra primera foto como familia.**

**- Creo que cuando pasen los años, y veamos ésta foto, recordaremos todos estos momentos de felicidad.**

* * *

Pasaron 10 años. Yuzuru creció, y ahora era una hermosa niña de 10 años, muuy parecida a su madre.

Asiste a la Escuela Tomoeda, y tiene a su padre como profesor.

Rika estaba embarazada. Estaba de 4 meses, esperando mellizos. La familia vivía felizmente.

**- Sabes Yuzu, eres igual a tu madre...**

**- Gracias papá, pero todos me lo dicen.**

**- Es que eres igual!**

**- Pero en ésta foto me parezco más a tí. Cuando tomaron ésta foto?**

**- La tomamos el primer día que llegaste a casa. Tome ésa foto de sorpresa, por eso tu madre sale con ésa cara.**

**- Es verdad, tu padre no me avisó. Salí terrible!**

**- Recurdas que te dije que cada vez que vieramos ésta foto, recordaríamos ésos momentos?**

**- Claro que lo recuerdo. Y aún somo tan felices, y quizás mucho más que el día que sacamos ésa foto.**

**- Bueno, a ver si dejan de recordar sus tiempos, que tengo que ir a la escuela!**

**- Vamos hija, adiós mi amor!**

**- Adiós Yoshiyuki, adiós Yuzu.**

Rika y Yoshiyuki se dieron un beso.

_**Su amor había sido más fuerte, y venció a todo, y a todos.**_

_**Su amor ayudó a su hija a crecer, a mejorarse, y a vivir.**_

_**Su amor era... como el amor de eternos ENAMORADOS.**_

**_ fin._**

* * *

_**Snif, Snif!!!!!!**_

_**No puedo creer que ya haya terminado!**_

_**Prox capitulo con despedida!**_


	19. AGRADECIMIENTOS

Decidí escribir esto para agradecerles a todos los que leyeron ésta historia, y a los que se tomaron su tiem po para dejarme un review, con sus consejos, críticas, y por sobre todo: **SU APOYO**.

Gracias a **Bizochia U-u** y a **Lita Wellington** por todos sus reviews. Me han ayudado tanto, animándome a seguir ésta historia, y a creer en ella.

Deben saber que **sin su apoyo, yo no podría haber terminado éste fic.**

Éste fic, para mí, es muy especial.

Por más que busqué, no pude encontrar alguno que esté dedicado a ésta pareja.

Entonces me decidí a hacerlo. Repasé varios capítulos de Sakura Card Captors, busqué algunas imágenes del manga, donde aparecían Rika y el Profe Terada... y así, más o menos, fui armando la historia.

Con respecto al problema de "Mizuki", me dolió mucho escribirlo aquellos caps.

Yo quería hacer una historia donde todos serian felices, pero algún "Nudo" tenía que tener ésta historia.

También, dudé al momento de escribir el cap dónde nace "Yuzuru Terada" y salvan a Rika.

En realidad, pensaba hacer nacer muerta a ésa bebé, y que Rika y Yoshiyuki sufran mucho, pero sinceramente, no podía. Me partía el alma hacer sufrir a éstos dos.

Y bueno, finalmente, Yuzuru nació (aunque tuvo que permanecer en el hospital), y Rika está bien.

La bebé se recuperó, pudo ir a casa, y.... llegó el final (Risa forzada)

Sinceramente, desde el fondo de mi ser, me gustó el final. Pero quzás podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Me tomaré un tiempo, para continuar otro fic de Hellsing, y quizás más adelante, haga un one-shot, con otro final.

* * *

**_Nuevamente, les vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer este fic, y a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews._**

**_Un beso, nos leemos!_**

**_Corina-kun._**


End file.
